See Me in a Different Light
by Kylarileiza
Summary: Roxas is desperate to make Axel finally understand that he's not some kid that needs to be looked after. He wants Axel to see him a different way, but is at a loss how to accomplish this. Xion is always along for the ride and always has an ear to offer. Meanwhile Axel is usually absent as Yen Sid is still requiring training at his tower.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N Spoilers for the games obviously. Post KH3, wrote this with inspiration from Days manga, too. I see a lot of fics with Axel kind of the one leading things on but I wonder what it'd be like the other way around. __Enjoy, I hope!__)_

"Hey, Roxas!" A wide grin stretched across his face as Roxas turned towards him, trying and failing to hide his surprise at Axel's presence. Roxas's eyes lit up when he realized it really was Axel standing there before him. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon of Twilight Town and Axel was quite the sight against that backdrop.

"Welcome back!" Roxas managed to get out cheerfully after he stared for a moment. Axel had been away for what felt like forever, spending the last three months in Yen Sid's tower, training. It irritated Roxas that Axel hadn't just trained with him in Twilight Town, but when Yen Sid sent you summons, you didn't ignore them. "How'd the training go?"

Axel shrugged and called to his Keyblade. It was flashier than before and the flames danced even brighter than his previous summons. It was almost as fiery as the chakrams had been. Roxas would be the first to admit it was still weird to see Axel fight without calling upon the chakrams. A part of him missed seeing the discs materialize in his friend's hands. Axel's smile widened as he finished showing off his Keyblade and it vanished back into the night, sparks lighting up the sky as though fireflies were flitting about him. "It went well. I get to take a break."

"A _break?! _You gotta go _back?" _

Axel rolled his eyes and put on a grumpy face, but they both knew it was for show. "Yes, some of us really have to work at it. It's not like it was my first weapon, you know?" He scratched the back of his neck. "How's it been going here?"

"Well, I grew even more," Roxas beamed at him, indicating the shortening difference in their height spans.

An odd look flashed through Axel's eyes, but he chuckled anyway. "Yeah, you have. What do you know. You're practically an adult."

Roxas wasn't pleased. "I _am _an adult, Axel," he scolded, trying to tamper down on the irritation he felt rising within at Axel's comment.

Axel just snorted. "Sure. Let's get ice cream." With that, he burst into laughter, but they both headed to the ice cream shop. Roxas was still annoyed, but didn't comment further. He wondered if Axel would ever view him as an adult. Over the past year and a half, he was beginning to doubt it. There was a dull ache in his chest when he thought about it too hard or too long.

After purchasing the ice cream, they headed towards the clock tower, making small talk. As he sat down Axel asked about the others. "Is anyone else going to be joining us up here? Xion? Isa? Hayner, Pence, Olette?" He was used to having parties on the edge of the clock tower. Thankfully, no one had fallen off.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. No one's sent me any messages on the gummiphone and I wasn't planning to come up here today. I didn't know you'd be here." He took his phone out and shook it lightly. "You know, this thing you have? That you never use?"

"Ugh, that's too much effort," Axel complained, grimacing at the sight of the phone. "There's so much on it, I get confused."

Roxas chuckled. "Stop acting like some old man."

"Hey!" Axel hit him lightly on the shoulder and Roxas pushed his arm away playfully. "I guess I can use it later to let Isa and Xion know I'm back."

Roxas nodded as he put his phone away, trying to ignore that twinge of jealousy in his chest that always blossomed when Isa was around or when Axel just said the guy's name. He decided to tactfully change the subject. "Did you get to see Ven, Aqua, or Terra while training?"

Axel laughed with a shake of his head. "Why? Are you two wanting to parent trap Aqua and Terra again? I can't believe you and Ven did that to them. That was a good time."

"You never know."

"_Weeeelllll,"_ Axel said and drew the word out for emphasis. "You're going to be out of luck on that."

Roxas tilted his head. "What do you mean? You didn't see them?"

Axel shifted and that odd look returned to his eyes. "Yeah. I did. That's just it. Even though _you've _been growing, Ven…. _hasn't. _It's really strange."

Roxas blinked hard and long, unsure if he'd heard right. "_W-what?!_ I know I was taller than him last time I saw him, but I just thought by now he would have. Are you serious?! He still hasn't grown at _all _since….." Roxas trailed off as they always hated saying the rest of that sentence.

"'Since Sora?'" Axel finished for him, heaviness in his tone. It had been nearly two years since they'd seen Sora. Riku and Kairi had both gone out searching but to no avail. Master Yen Sid had insisted they all continue to train and prepare for whatever was around the corner. He'd had a bad premonition and felt it would happen within two years and they were quickly coming up on that mark. Master Yen Sid had gathered them more than once in his tower to remind them that Sora had given his life for them so they had all better get to valuing it and holding onto it.

"Yeah," Roxas murmured with a nod, his chest tightening at the thought of Sora. There was an emptiness that would always be within him with Sora's passing. He frowned, his thoughts turning back to Ventus. "Wait. But Ven really hasn't changed?"

Axel shrugged and shook his head. "No, not at all. I asked about it and he's just as confused. Aqua said it might have something to do with the way he was asleep in the locked world for over ten years, but it's just really strange. He should be aging. _You _are. Xion is, Naminé is. Ven should be closer to mine and Isa's age."

That jealousy stabbed through Roxas again at the mention of Isa but he pushed it aside, focusing on the information regarding Ventus. "That is strange. Did you ask Master Yen Sid about it?"

Axel rolled his eyes and finished his ice cream. "Yeah, I asked the old man. He just talked in riddles and said it was because Ven was lightness and from a different time, whatever that means. I know he was comatose for over ten years, but I don't think that qualifies him as being from a different time. Or excuses him not aging. That's like some real magical mumbo jumbo stuff."

Roxas looked down at the stick in his hand, the ice cream licked clean off. _Winner_ was written on it and he smiled fondly. "I'm a winner!" He waved the stick around and stuck his tongue out at Axel when they realized that Axel was not a winner. After tucking the stick away, the conversation turned back to Ventus. "I don't know. I wonder what he meant by lightness?" He flopped back onto the tower and stared up at the darkening sky and Axel followed suit.

"I have no idea," Axel admitted honestly. "I mean, Ven can be rather naive. But I don't think that's what Master Yen Sid meant."

"Hmmm." Roxas continued to stare up at the sky, watching as stars begin to appear in the sky. He couldn't help but think the night was perfect with Axel back and hanging out with him on the clock tower like this. A sense of peace settled over him. His heart felt so full.

o~0~o

The next day Roxas ran into Xion while walking towards the usual spot. She was swinging her Keyblade in practice swings. He grinned widely at her. "Xion!" he waved at her excitedly. "Xion, did you hear?! Axel's back in town!"

"He is?!" Xion asked, also feeling excitement at the prospect of seeing her friend again. She stopped swinging her Keyblade, letting it hang by her side. "It's been so long. Did you see him?!"

"Yes! I ran into him last night. I told him he should have used his gummiphone to let us know he was coming back."

Xion just smiled fondly at the thought of Axel getting frustrated with the phone and throwing it to the ground. "He's never been fond of the technology," she murmured softly, sadness in her eyes. _Just like Sora. _It was left unspoken, but Roxas knew what she was thinking. After a second, she added, "I wonder if Isa has seen him yet."

Roxas tried not to grimace at the name. "I don't know," be muttered. Xion immediately noticed the shift in his mood. She shook her head, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Roxas, your jealousy becomes more obvious every day."

"What?!" Roxas practically screeched, his face turning a bright red. "I'm not jealous."

Xion let out a bark of laughter, clearly amused at her friend's expense. "Yeah, you are. Your little crush is really cute, Roxas. And pretty obvious to some of us."

"W-what?" Roxas's face flushed a deeper shade of red and he wished he could sink through the floor. Xion had thrown hints at him before but he had always thought she was just teasing him.

"Come on, Roxas. Some of us are pretty perceptive like me,Naminé, Riku, and Isa."

Roxas made a face at the last name she ticked off. "_Isa?!"_ He paused for a moment before looking even more offended. "And _Riku?!" _Of all the people to know! Naminé was fine by him, she was pretty much all knowing in his book, anyway. He really didn't like the idea of Isa or Riku being on to him. Especially Isa.

"Yes, Roxas."

After taking a minute to digest all the information, Roxas shrugged and sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter. Axel still thinks of me like some kind of kid that needs to be looked after. I don't think that'll ever change."

Xion swung her Keyblade in a swift arc straight at Roxas who immediately summoned his own two Keyblades with no thought and blocked her strike. "Xion?! What's gotten into you?!" Panic was in his voice as he could easily remember them being manipulated and pitted against each other through the mechanications of the Organization.

Xion grinned at him and drew her Keyblade back. "I don't think you need looking after, Roxas, and I'm sure Axel is aware of that."

Roxas lowered his own Keyblades but kept them at this side, still feeling a little wary. "I know that. It doesn't change that Axel doesn't think of me on the same level as him." _And Isa. _He left that unsaid, but Xion could easily detect the jealousy in his tone. Roxas sighed. "I don't know how to make Axel see me differently. We both know I'm the better fighter with the Keyblade. And just in general," Roxas added. "If anything, _he _probably needs looking after." There was a tightness in his chest again as he recalled just how self-sacrificing Axel had been through everything. It reminded him of Sora and that wasn't a quality Roxas was fond of even if it made them who they were.

Xion spun her Keyblade until it was facing the ground and then put her weight on it as she leaned towards Roxas. "Is it really that important to you, Roxas? Why do you want him to see you as something else?"

His face turned a bright red again as he wasn't expecting Xion to ask him so bluntly. "Because I…." He trailed off, unsure how to express why it was exactly. He knew why, at least his heart did, but he couldn't find the words to explain it. Not even to Xion who he trusted dearly.

Silence fell over them and Xion finally nodded. "I see. Maybe that crush isn't as little as I thought." She had always just seen it as Roxas idolizing Axel from their early days in the Organization. Axel had been the one to look after them, after all. She had started to notice little things like how pained Roxas was when Axel was away, but hadn't really stopped to truly evaluate it until now. It was all making sense now. She had always thought maybe there was more between them on Roxas's part, but then pushed the thought away, thinking she was just thinking too much into it.

That was the issue, though. As far as Xion could see it was one sided. Axel would go to the end of the world for nearly anybody he considered his friend. He'd done it for Roxas. He'd done it for Isa. He'd tried to help Xion even if it was detrimental to him. He'd saved Sora more than once. He always put others before himself. If he had truly embraced his assassin side, it'd be safe to assume he and Isa would have met their demise with the end of the Organization or even have become the leaders of the Organization. Roxas didn't protest at her words.

"Oh, Roxas," Xion said softly and didn't know how to offer any comfort because, at the end of the day, she couldn't help but agree with him. She doubted Axel would ever stop seeing them as the two kids he was assigned to baby-sit and keep out of trouble initially within the Organization. Xion didn't mind, she liked the relationship she had with Axel, but she also didn't want for anything else.

Roxas finally let his Keyblades vanish, an emptiness settling into his stomach at the words from Xion. She said no more, but she'd already said everything that needed to be said. Roxas sighed defeatedly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." He paused and added, as an afterthought, "We'll probably have ice cream at the usual spot when the sun sets."

Xion smiled at him and tried to hide the pity in her eyes. "I'll be there. Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Roxas made his way to the Clock Tower to meet Axel and Xion. He stopped abruptly at hearing Isa's voice. Roxas, despite his better judgement, stayed in the shadows listening intently to the conversation. He felt the sun on his back and hoped the light would continue to dance around him, providing cover.

"So what kind of training is Yen Sid putting you through exactly?" Isa was asking."You've been gone for months and you have to go back?" Roxas couldn't help but feel some solidarity with Isa and it annoyed him to no end. The last person he wanted to empathize with was _Isa. _

"Just Keyblade training," Axel replied lazily. Roxas's eyes narrowed at the answer and he wondered if Isa detected the discomfort in Axel's tone. He was lying.

"You're not being honest with me," Isa replied in an even tone. "What does Yen Sid have you doing for months on end? If it was truly just Keyblade training, he could just put you in that timeless place, right?" Ah, straight to the heart of the matter. Roxas felt a surge of appreciation at Isa's perceptiveness, but more irritation rose up within him as well. He just couldn't truly make himself like Isa no matter how hard he tried and he knew that was the jealousy coloring his judgement of the man.

Axel stretched his arms out over his head and shrugged at Isa's words. "Hey, I'm just doing what Yen Sid wants me to do. Who am I to question his methods? If he wants me to Keyblade train a different way, I'm going to do it."

Isa was silent for a moment before murmuring softly, so softly Roxas almost didn't hear him, "You always question methods, Lea." He turned to look Axel in the eyes. Roxas backpedaled further into the shadows, narrowly escaping Isa's scope of vision. "It's not like you to just do something because someone said so."

"Isn't it, though?" Axel asked with a frown, bringing his arms back down to his side. "Didn't I do what you always asked?"

"That's different," Isa said with a sigh.

Roxas nearly jumped a foot in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around so fast, heart thumping wildly in his chest, sure that Axel or Isa had caught him. Instead, Xion stared at him, a quizzical and disapproving look on her face. She pointed at the ice creams Roxas had been holding loosely in his hands. They were melting and dripping quietly on to the clock tower, splotches of the bright blue obvious against the pastels of the tower. She noted with gratitude he had managed to get four after she'd texted him that Isa might show. Didn't want this to get any more awkward with just three ice creams.

Roxas went to open his mouth to try to explain what he was doing, why he was just creeping on their two friends instead of joining them, but Xion waved his words away and swiftly took two of the ice creams from him. She shot him a brilliant, reassuring smile and walked confidently towards their friends. "Axel! Isa!" She greeted them while waving the ice creams at them, Roxas following behind, trepidation in his bones; was she going to tell them what he'd been up to. He'd melt right back into nonexistence on that tower ledge if she did.

"Xion!" Axel responded right away, returning her bright smile with one of his own. He spotted Roxas trailing behind her. "Roxas!" Roxas could have sworn his friend's smile was even brighter than it had been a second before, but it also could have been his mind playing tricks on him. Maybe it was just Roxas hoping he had more of an effect on Axel than Xion.

Isa was quieter in his greeting than Axel. "Good evening, Xion, Roxas." He nodded to each of them as he spoke their names. Xion held out an ice cream for each of them.

"Sorry, we got a little distracted so they melted some," she explained sheepishly as they took the ice cream. Roxas handed Xion the extra one he held in his hand and was about to take his seat in his usual spot between Axel and Xion but the next words from Axel left him too stunned to respond or move.

"Oh, were you kids fooling around before you got up here?" He teased them, completely unaware of how everyone tensed around him at his question. Isa's eyes shot straight over to Roxas to gauge the reaction. Axel went on, "Buy the ice cream afterwards next time, okay?"

Xion felt herself go a bit red at what Axel was hinting at and her stomach dropped a little. She was sure Roxas must feel like he'd just been punched in the gut. He stood rigidly where he was, blinking hard, unsure what to say in response. Xion let out a nervous laugh, hoping it didn't sound too fake even though it was the most forced laugh she'd ever let out in her short life. "No, Axel, we weren't flirting," she tried to correct him as Roxas finally sat down stiffly. "There is someone I flirt with and it's _not _Roxas."

Axel playfully punched Roxas on the shoulder. "Aw, man, Roxas, gotta step up your game." Roxas only shook his head and shrugged Axel's hand off, taking a bite of his ice cream, trying to ignore how bitter it tasted in his mouth. Isa finally decided to take pity on the younger duo and change the subject since Axel was way past the point of tactless. Axel really had no clue.

"Did Little Chef stop to ask you about the ice cream?" Isa asked, giving Roxas and Xion a way out of the hole they were digging themselves deeper in. Roxas gave a short nod and relief was on every feature of Xion's face at Isa's words. She nodded gratefully at him.

"Yes, we were stopped about the ice cream." They all knew Little Chef had been working to duplicate the recipe as a dessert at the bistro since it was so popular. They had offered to buy the ice cream shop out a couple times but the owner didn't want to sell. Isa himself suspected the ice cream shop might be influenced by Maleficent so he was hoping Little Chef would be able to create a recipe that duplicated or even improved upon the ice cream. Xion finished off her ice cream. It'd been a quick treat since so much of it had melted. "What have you two been up to?"

"We were just talking about Lea's Keyblade training," Isa filled them in. Roxas's hands gripped the ice cream stick a little tighter at the name,_ Lea._ He knew that was Axel's given name, but he hated it when Isa said it. It didn't bother him when Ven said it, but it irked Roxas to hear Isa say it and he knew it was that jealousy showing it's colors again.

"How is that going?" Xion inquired, full attention on Axel. Axel rolled his shoulders again and Roxas saw that flash of discomfort in his posture, his tone slightly defensive when he responded to Xion.

"It's going fine. Just a lot to learn," Axel tried to keep his voice as casual as possible but they all knew he didn't want to talk any more about it.

"Well, if you need help training, we're here!" Xion assured him, indicating her and Roxas. "I'm always up for a spar and I'm sure Roxas is, too."

Axel's eyes brightened at this. "Oh, cute! I wouldn't want to interrupt your sparring dates!"

Roxas stood up suddenly, losing his grip on his ice cream stick and it fell unceremoniously down the tower. Xion bit her lip. Axel looked up at Roxas in surprise. "Are you okay? You just lost your stick. What if it was a winner?"

Roxas took a sharp intake of breath and shook his head. "I doubt it," he muttered. "I have to go. I just remembered something."

"Oh!" Axel looked around, taking in the setting sun. "Hope everything's okay. Do you need help?"

Roxas shook his head. "It's fine." With that, he left the group. Axel shot Xion a questioning look.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Isa shook his head at Axel's words. Xion's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "_Axel!" _she exclaimed. "We're _not_ seeing each other, dating each other, or any of that. It's nothing like that."

"But you guys look so cute together!"

"Oh, dear god," Isa murmured as Xion also stood, looking at a loss for words.

"I, uh, I. Naminé texted me. I actually need to go and see her and Riku. They had a couple questions about Sora." Axel perked up at this, eyes turning serious at Sora's mention.

"What kind of questions? Are they getting somewhere with their search?"

Xion wanted to kick herself. She really was just jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire. She'd just made it all up on the spot and heaven help her if Axel really asked Naminé and Riku about this.

Isa rescued her again. "They're just asking general questions. They've been asking everyone." It was only partially a lie. The two and Kairi had been asking everyone a lot of questions. The group was in town for the week. Isa just knew that Xion was lying to get away.

"Okay, catch ya later then," Axel gave her a wave and watched as she walked off. He looked over at Isa, a bit puzzled. "Do you think she and Roxas were just trying to get away? They really would make an adorable couple."

Isa hung his head. "Oh, poor fool."

Axel had enough grace to be offended. "Who's a fool?"

"At this point, any _one of _you three. I'm not sure who the poorest fool even is, but you're_ all_ poor fools."

Axel rolled his eyes and tsked with his tongue. "Well, takes one to know one."

Isa folded his hands in his lap and a sadness flickered in his eyes, making Axel immediately regret his words. Isa nodded. "Yes. Maybe I'm the poorest fool of them all."

"Isa…"

**o~0~o**

"Roxas!" Xion cried out in relief as she found Roxas by the old mansion. She had been searching the last hour for him. He hadn't responded to any of her gummiphone texts and she was worried. He was sitting just outside the grounds, perched up in a tree. She had honestly started to fret he might just vanish into the night, never to be seen again.

Roxas sighed and dropped from the tree, landing gracefully next to her. "Xion, I really hope you didn't leave _right _after me."

Xion grinned sheepishly. "Well, we are basically a power couple in Axel's book so it's not like it matters. I didn't leave right after you, though. I tried to stay, but it just got even more awkward. I told them I had to see Riku and Naminé." She let loose a sign of her own. "I guess I should go visit them so I'm not a complete liar." A few moments of silence lapsed between them. "I'm sorry," she offered meekly, unsure what else to say.

"Not your fault," Roxas was quick to assure her. Xion knew that, but she still couldn't help but feel badly about it all. He leaned up against the tree and stared up at the stars. "I just- I gotta find a way to make him see me differently. For him to realize that…"

"To realize what?" Xion prompted, wondering if Roxas would admit what she suspected. _That you're in love with him? _

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, still having trouble splicing through all his emotions despite the last year and a half of adjusting to them. Sometimes, he wondered if he'd picked up on too many of Sora's feeling from that merger he'd forced. Other times, he wondered if he'd accidentally picked stuff up from Ventus and, still, other times, he wondered if he shared more feelings with Xion than he cared to.

He just wanted to be his _own _person, outside of everyone else he had these intense connections with.

_Ven. _He straightened suddenly. "I think I'm going to visit the Land of Departure."

Xion frowned. "You want to visit Ven, Aqua, and Terra?" She was surprised. Even though they'd made a few trips, usually the other three visited everyone at Twilight Town or Destiny Islands. Plus, while Roxas was always willing to visit with them, she knew he still felt a bit odd around Ventus. The first couple meetings with them had been extremely awkward especially on Ventus's part. Ven was already naive and a little too innocent for his own good so he was confused how Roxas had taken on his appearance.

It was an understandable thing to be concerned about, but Roxas had been understandably defensive. However, Ven also liked to get along with everyone so he quickly learned to roll with the punches and begged Roxas to switch places with him a couple times to trick Aqua and Terra. It was cute how they acted as Ven's parents despite not being old enough to have a child his age. After being encouraged by Xion and Axel, Roxas had agreed and had actually had quite a bit of fun switching with Ventus. They had even done it a couple times with Xion not even realizing. She'd been a bit jealous that Axel had known right away.

"Yes," Roxas confirmed with a nod of his head. "Maybe I can talk this out with Ven, too. See what he says. Also," Roxas frowned, mulling over how exactly to say the next part, "Axel said he hasn't aged since we last saw him." A part of Roxas wondered if Axel saw the two together, if it would change anything. Not to mention, Roxas was growing more concerned about Ven. A visit would help settle some of the worry.

"That was nearly five months ago!" Xion exclaimed. "He _still _hasn't aged any?" There had been a few awkward moments at Destiny Islands beach when they'd all met up and everyone had realized Ventus still hadn't aged. Aqua and Terra were protective and defensive of him and Xion suspected that's why they had been visiting less and less over the last several months. Ventus was creating too many questions among everyone. Aqua blamed herself, but Xion had seen sleeping spells before and it didn't seem like this should really be a side effect. At least, not after the person had awoken. "Can I come to?" She always enjoyed learning from Aqua and visiting with Terra and Ventus. Ven was like Sora in some ways, much more than she or Roxas and Xion appreciated the familiarity that Ven provided.

"Might as well."


	3. Chapter 3

(hopefully not too many typos. Enjoy!)

Axel tilted his head to make sure he'd heard Roxas right. "You're going to the Land of Departure?" It was well known that Roxas wasn't overly fond of traveling. He preferred to stay in Twilight Town and liked it when others visited him. Probably because he felt like so much in the universe had worked towards trying to take it all away from him.

"Yeah, I'd like to see Ven."

"It's probably going to be real trippy for you. He hasn't grown at all and you have a few inches on him at least." Roxas held back from making any comments despite desperately wanting to. _Would seeing us side by side make you realize I'm not some child? I've never truly been….._ After all, Roxas's existence essentially had him missing out on all of childhood, springing into existence at the age of fifteen, almost sixteen.

"I know. I'm curious about it, though." He genuinely was. As far as he knew, Ventus should be aging. Was there actually magical mumbo jumbo stuff going on like Axel had thought. Was it because Ventus had never truly been a Nobody and his heart and body had been put on pause for so long?

Axel ran a hand through his fiery locks, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "About last night at the clock tower, sorry if I made things awkward. Isa said I was being an idiot."

Of course it would be Isa. Roxas pushed down the irritation he felt at just the name, remembering how Xion had said Isa knew of Roxas's feelings towards Axel. He was sure Isa must be enjoying the show. He so wished he could ask if there was something more between the two or if they were really just best friends. Had they always been? But then Roxas was a best friend and he wanted more. Did Isa want what he wanted with Axel or vice versa? The very thought ate Roxas up inside. They had way more history than his with Axel. Surely, Isa would have told him if he was aware of Roxas's feelings?

Roxas shrugged it all off, keeping his voice steady. "It's fine. I just wasn't feeling very well."

Concern was immediate in Axel's eyes and tone. "You're not sick, are you? Should you be traveling if you're unwell?"

That ache sharpened in Roxas's chest at the instant concern and the knowledge that Axel didn't mean it as anything more than a concerned friend. "I feel fine now," he assured.

Axel still didn't look convinced. "You're not going alone, are you?"

If it had been anyone else to ask, Roxas would have been insulted, but he knew Axel meant well. Still, after last night, he hated the next words to leave his mouth. "Xion is coming, too." He dreaded the response he might get.

Axel shifted uncomfortably, still unsure if Roxas's abrupt exit from their get together the night before had been due to his teasing about him and Xion as a couple. He really did think they looked cute together and hadn't meant to offend. "That's good. Ven will appreciate the company and you shouldn't travel alone if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine, really," Roxas repeated, then added, "besides, I'm more worried about _you_ traveling alone and spending months with Master Yen Sid."

There was a quick flash of hurt and maybe even regret in those green eyes, so quick that Roxas would have missed it if he'd blinked. Axel offered up a tight smile. "Ha, I got years on you. I'll be okay." There it was again, that yawning age gap that stayed between them no matter how much Roxas aged. Would be have to be in his thirties before Axel saw him differently? Or would he still view him as the baby-sitting charge he'd been assigned to watch over from their Organization days even then? He knew Axel thought of him as a best friend, but they never felt on even ground to Roxas.

"When are you going back?"

"This evening."

"What?! I thought you'd be here for the week."

Axel shrugged."Me, too, but Master Yen Sid wants me back sooner." He paused. "When are you going to visit Ven?"

"I guess we'll go tomorrow. Was going to wait until after you left, but since you're leaving early…." he signed, a deep heaviness weighing on him. "I hate when you're not here, Axel. How much longer do you think this will take with Yen Sid?"

Axel put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Miss me that much, huh?" he asked playfully with a wink. "Careful, Xion might get jealous!"

Roxas was too amused to be annoyed. He appreciated the sight. Axel's frame was so lithe and when he was cocky, Roxas couldn't help but feel certain parts of him perk up. Roxas also loved to see a flustered Axel and was treated to such a sight when he responded with, "Maybe she should."

Axel's face flushed as he floundered for words, not quite sure he'd understood correctly, he'd been waiting to hear _as if _or _in your dreams. _He chuckled awkwardly. "You flatter me," he said quietly with that fondness in his voice and Roxas knew he hadn't gotten the message clearly. Axel cleared his throat. "I should go. I still need to say bye to Isa." He smiled at Roxas."Stay safe while I'm away."

Roxas nodded. "_You_ stay safe."

**o~0~o**

"We're really here. _The Land of Departure," _Xion gushed. The air was so clean here and the world seemed to shine with ancient wonders.

"Roxas! Xion!" An enthusiastic voice that was unmistakably Ven's greeted them. It was bright and light, an odd contrast to Roxas's darker, more serious one. Ventus was running towards them, waving his arms excitedly at the duo. He skidded to a stop a few feet short of them, Roxas half expecting him to jump on him. "I'm so happy you're here! It's been awhile since anyone visited," his light lisp becoming more noticeable the faster he spoke.

Roxas grinned fondly at him. He opened his arms and Ventus jumped right into the hug before throwing himself at Xion, who also gave him an affectionate smile and hug. Concern knotted in Roxas's stomach. Axel was absolutely correct. This was trippy. Roxas had a good five, maybe even six inches on Ventus. Xion was a few inches taller, too. Why hadn't Ven grown any or aged for that matter? He looked exactly as he had that first day Roxas had seen him in the Keyblade Graveyard. Roxas himself had a thinner face and more muscle along with the height. Ven's face was still full with some noticeable baby fat that Roxas had shed long ago.

Ventus backed up and beamed at them. "You both look even older than last time I saw you. And you're both taller." He turned towards Roxas, smile still stretched across his face. "Maybe I'll hit a growth spurt soon, too, and we can start fooling people again!" Before Roxas could reply, he waved towards the castle. "Aqua and Terra can't wait to see you. They've been cooking all day!" He practically skipped ahead with Roxas and Xion trailing slightly behind.

"He really is adorable, isn't he?" Xion asked, her eyes not leaving Ventus.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, he still acts so young, though."

"Could just be he's happy and not stressed?" Xion suggested. Roxas said nothing.

Ventus stopped at the door and waited for the pair to catch up. He pushed it open effortlessly and held it open for them before pushing it back into place. Xion sucked in a breath at the inside of the quaint castle. "I know I've seen it before but it's always so beautiful."

"It is gorgeous," Ventus said agreeably, practically glowing with pride at the compliments his home was getting.

Scents from the kitchen wafted throughout the building as Ventus showed the two around since it had been a few months since they'd been by. Not much had changed, but Roxas and Xion both found it endearing how comfortable Ventus wanted them to be.

Roxas found his stomach knotting up tighter and tighter the more they spoke with Ventus. Xion, on the other hand, looked more and more comfortable. On their way to the kitchen, she smiled serenely at their friend. "I like being around you, Ven. I know this might sound silly, but I feel almost like I'm with Sora and it feels like I'm at peace." Her face showed some of the embarrassment she felt at allowing herself to be so vulnerable, but she knew if anyone would understand her connection with Sora, it would be Ventus and Roxas.

Roxas nodded. "It does feel kind of like Sora's presence is with us when we're with you."

Ventus just grinned at them. "Thanks, I know what you guys mean. It feels like he's so nearby. I miss him so much."

Roxas and Xion both exchanged a quick glance and Roxas elaborated. "Yeah, but it feels like he's _really _here." Ventus shot a quick, nervous glance at Roxas before lowering his eyes quickly. Roxas frowned. "Ven, is there something you want to share?"

Ven shook his head. "No, I just. I don't know. It does feel that way, though, doesn't it?"

Aqua's voice saved Ventus from having to further explain anything. "Dinner's ready!"

Ventus hurried Roxas and Xion into the dining area, muttering that Aqua and Terra might kill him for keeping them on the house tour so long. After all, they were excited to see the pair, too. Aqua had a big smile on her face for Roxas and Xion while Terra looked both pleased and wary at their presence.

"How have you two been?" he asked politely as he helped Aqua set the table.

Xion smiled backed and gave a quick bow to show respect. "We've been good, hope you didn't go through all this trouble just for us."

"No trouble at all!" Aqua assured her. "We're excited to get the company. We've mostly been sticking close to home recently." She shot a quick glance at Ventus. Roxas and Xion knew what the unspoken words were. Roxas didn't miss the double take she did when she first saw him. Roxas was unmistakably taller than Ventus and, while they still looked similar, it would be hard to mix them up now.

"Understandable." Roxas said easily. That knot in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter when he thought of Ventus. What was going on that he wasn't aging or growing? This seemed very odd. This would make Ventus really stand out to King Mickey, Master Yen Sid, and pretty much anyone who knew he existed. He'd stand out so much. Was there a reason for that?

Ven was oblivious at the table, or if he was aware, he gave no indication, excitedly commenting to Terra and Aqua how much Roxas had grown and how even Xion was taller than him. Roxas noted the flash of pain and confusion in both their eyes at Ven's comments and he knew Xion was following along as well.

Roxas knew the food was good, it smelled wonderful, but it tasted like nothing in his mouth as he listened to Ven ramble on. Ven's rambles just drove home how totally naive he truly was and Roxas wondered, not for the first time, if this was the result of being separated from Vanitas. He had wondered if the Sora look-alike had given him any trouble recently, but hadn't wanted to ask. He knew it upset Ventus to speak about Vanitas. Ventus had once told him it felt so painful to even think about Vanitas and he often cried for him.

They finished dinner, listening to Aqua tell them about a training session she'd had some years ago and how much fun it'd been. Aqua was such a calming presence as was Terra. Any time Roxas felt his anxiety over Ventus start to rise, he could just look at them and know they would do everything in their power to protect Ventus. After dinner, they were led to where their rooms would be for the night, each having their own separate room. Roxas was grateful that not _everyone _was assuming they were a couple as Axel had.

**o~0~o**

Ventus stared out his window, watching as comet streaked across a clear night sky. He had been so ecstatic that Roxas and Xion hd visited; the last person to visit him was Axel. Still, it had been a bit of a shock to see Roxas as so much taller than him. Xion didn't bother him as much, but Roxas still had a face that was practically identical to his, only now he was older and Ventus looked frozen in time. What was going on?

He closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths, remembering all his meditation practices before, focusing on his breathing and looking deep within him. _Sora. Are you there? _

It only took a couple moments and there was a faint response, _Yes. Is everything okay, Ven? You seem disturbed. Is it because of Roxas?_

_Yes. I think I'm just shocked. _

_Don't worry. I'm sure it's just the magic that you were under for so long or maybe it's that I'm here? _

_You can stay as long as you need. You know that. _

It had happened that day on Destiny Islands beach, Ventus could still remember it with crystal clear clarity. He had been playing frisbee with Axel and Isa when they'd accidentally thrown it at Donald's sand sculpture. Ventus had tried to keep the duck calm, trying to avoid one of he angry outbursts Donald was so known for. Not even five minutes later, everyone was witnessing Kairi be returned to the beach on that tree, with Sora fading out so slowly. Ventus had panicked at the sight and reached out desperately with his heart and mind.

_Sora! Sora! Don't go! _

_Ven. I can't help it. My body is too weak to stay solid. My heart is too worn also. _

_Then let your heart rest with me while your body recovers. I can't just let you vanish like this. _Ven could sense the hesitancy in Sora. _Please. It's the least I can do. _

_You don't owe me anything, Ven. _

_I know. But please, just stay with me. We'll get your body some way or another. _

_Just for a little while….. _

A little while had turned into nearly two years now and Ventus couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty, but he didn't know where Sora's body was or how to merge them and he was terrified of telling anyone about Sora's heart hiding within him. Or maybe it was Sora who was terrified. Sora would often fret over him and there was a couple times that Ventus could have sworn Sora himself had stopped him from telling anyone else. Sora had said that he was worried they might put Ven to sleep again and that wouldn't be fair to him.

Besides, they couldn't do much without Sora's body and Sora didn't want want a vessel for whatever reason. Sora had never told Ven, but only part of his heart was within the boy. The other part of his heart was in his body that was roaming around _somewhere, _quite literally half-heartedly. Still, Sora didn't worry and he mostly slept within Ven, only coming out when he sensed Ven in danger or when Ven reached out to him. It was odd, Sora wasn't overly concerned about time or any of that unlike everyone else. He knew his body and other half of his heart would find him.

Ven sighed as he thought of their current guests. _Xion and Roxas can both sense you're really here. Are you sure you don't want me to tell them? _

_Yes. They'll just worry more and they're already worried about you. _

Ven nodded resignedly. He hated the secrets, but he would never deny Sora's wishes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Trying to get the chapters moving along. Roxas and company should be back next chapter. Hope you enjoy!) (forgot to post these here! cross-posted to Ao3)

Axel approached Yen Sid's tower wearily. He had been wanting more time away. It was stressful and having to hide it from his friends only contributed to it. He was sure Isa was already onto him. Not too much got by that one. He pushed the door open and made his way to Yen Sid's office. It couldn't have been a good thing to be summoned back early like this. That meant even something Yen Sid himself didn't expect had popped up.

"Axel. Welcome back," the old wizard greeted him, no smile in his eyes. He always looked completely zoned out and it was unnerving.

"Master Yen Sid," Axel responded carefully. "You wanted me back sooner than planned." It was a useless statement. He hoped that Yen Sid would expand on why, but didn't expect him, too. The old, wizened wizard rarely did.

"Yes, I did." Master Yen Sid rubbed at his beard thoughtfully. "Another mission came up rather suddenly."

Axel's shoulders drooped. "Does it have to be me? Aren't there other people you can send?" His voice lowered with each word. He already knew the answer. The missions he didn't tell his friends about, not even Isa. He hated them.

"You were an assassin for the Organization for a little over ten years," Master Yen Sid reminded him. "We need those skills for these missions. Not flashy Keyblades or any attention drawn to the various worlds. You are surprisingly adept at achieving this."

Axel sighed. "But I don't want to be an assassin anymore. I'm not part of the Organization. I want to do Keyblade Master stuff with everyone else. And I hate keeping all this a secret from my friends. I still don't understand why I can't tell them."

Master Yen Sid wasn't impressed. "You know why, Lea. If one person knows, another might know, and then another, and then the target is tipped off. You know the nature of assassination. You completed assignments in the Organization, did you not?"

There was another sigh and Axel's shoulders slumped, he broke eye contact with the wizard and stared at the floor, feeling shame come over him. "Yeah, I did, but-" and his passion was back again, "But I didn't think I had a heart and I was trying to get back our hearts! I wouldn't have if I'd known! I thought I had to!" He didn't want to dwell on the past or those that had fallen victim to his assassinations while he was part of the Organization. They had mostly been heartless with some exceptions, he always tried to reason with himself. He had trouble sleeping when he thought too much on the ones who hadn't been heartless.

Master Yen Sid nodded. "I understand why you're weary of this, Lea, I truly do. But you have the skill set required and this stuff must get done as well. If not you, who? Would you like me to inquire with Roxas and Xion instead?"

Axel gritted his teeth and practically hissed, "Don't you dare!"

Master Yen Sid ran his hands across his desk. "Good. I'm glad we're at an understanding." He paused for a moment. "Since you've been expressing how much you dislike this job, I have been searching for someone for you to train and eventually take over your spot."

Warily, Axel waited for the wizard to continue, hoping against hope it wouldn't be Xion or Roxas. Axel would flip out and maybe try to take out the wizard, which would be a foolish and doomed feat. When the old man said no more, Axel asked through a dry throat, "Did you find someone?"

Master Yen Sid nodded, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Sure did. He'll be joining you on this mission. I wanted to get things started as soon as possible which is why I sent for you to return earlier than planned."

Red hair whipped around as Axel scanned every corner of the room, searching for his new partner. "Well, where is he? Or she?"

"Not in here," Master Yen Sid informed him, clearly amused by Axel's impatience. He pulled out his gummiphone and dialed a number. There was a voice that Axel didn't recognize and Yen Sid was telling the person to come into the room. A few seconds later, the door to the room opened and another joined them.

Axel stared confused at the being before him, unsure if he was seeing things correctly. "Goofy…?" he asked slowly. The guy before him looked just like Sora's friend and partner in crime, Goofy. Just maybe younger. And with more hair.

The Goofy look-alike shot him an irritated look. "No, I'm Max. Goofy is my dad."

Axel blinked hard a couple times, trying to digest this information before turning to Master Yen Sid. "Are you insane?! Don't you think Goofy would kill me? Along with that duck and possibly Sora, too? I can't train him," Axel emphasized and pointed a finger at Max, who was looking more annoyed by the second. This was almost worse than it being Roxas or Xion. Couldn't it have just been some random person Axel had never seen and who wasn't related to anyone he knew?

"Yes, you can. And you will." It was an odd experience, hearing such a determined and even slightly angry voice coming out of someone who looked so much like Goofy. Axel stared, unsure what to make of this Max.

"Aren't you worried about what your dad will think? He can't be okay with this and he'll kill me if he ever finds out!"

Max frowned and there was something else in his eyes that Axel didn't quite recognize. "Are you really worried about my dad getting upset with you?"

"Well, yeah, do you think I want to fight your dad, Donald, and who knows who else?" Axel looked over at Yen Sid. "Why are we even looking for Sora? I do this and Donald and Goofy might just find him themselves so he can come and beat me senseless."

Master Yen Sid chuckled, a sound that sent chills down Axel's spine. "Yes, that thought did occur to me. That and Max did seek me out and requested this. It's not as if I went out and found him. It was just good fortune that I was looking for someone to replace you." Master Yen Sid pursed his lips. "Besides, Lea, none of them should be finding out anything."

Axel's mouth hung open and he tried to take it all in, overwhelmed by everything. He didn't miss the warning that Yen Sid's last words carried with them.

Max wasn't pleased with Axel's reactions. "I'm my own person," he said, unexpected anger in his tone. "I can decide what I want to do with my life and this is what I'm choosing."

Doubt was clear in Axel's eyes. "Why don't you just join the guard like your father?"

"Because I'm not my father and this is what I want to do," he explained, a snarl on his lips, fists clenched to his side. Axel did a double take, that uneasiness he always felt at Yen Sid's tower doubled. It was hard to believe this guy was Goofy's son.

"Okay," Axel finally agreed with a low sigh. "So be it." He turned his attention back to Yen Sid. "What's the mission?" He cast another careful glance at Max before asking his next question, "Who's the target?" He didn't miss how Max stiffened a bit and glanced nervously between the other two. Pity was starting to form in Axel's stomach. From experience, he knew that once you got involved in a line of work like this, it was hard to get out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Well, here goes. Hopefully not too many typos. Wanted to spend more time with Ventus, but decided to leave it as it was. Also, quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter. Wanted Roxas and Xion's travels to be a bit more seamless, but this would never get updated, lol. Hope you enjoy!)

Agrabah's intense heat and brilliant sunshine was almost too much to take. Axel wasn't sure how he felt about being back in the desert heat. It had been awhile since he'd been back to this particular area and last time he was here, it had been with Roxas. He wished he hadn't needed to leave Twilight Town so abruptly and he was still worried that his friend might be sick and that he was even travelling in the first place. Roxas rarely left Twilight Town unless it was necessary. He wondered if he and Xion had seen Ventus yet and what they thought about that situation. Aqua and Terra were so stand-offish about it all.

"Hello?"

Axel was pulled from his quiet reverie by his newest companion. He turned to Max and raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Just checking to make sure there's someone home. You've been kind of spacey since we left the tower," Max explained while keeping an eye out for any possible eavesdroppers. They didn't exactly look like they belonged, Axel with his black clothing and bright, red hair that had already drawn a few glances. Max in his red hoodie and blue jeans. Max couldn't help but think they should start shedding layers soon not only to blend in better, but to not burn up. He was sure he was already getting sweat stains on the simple t-shirt he wore beneath his hoodie.

"I know what I'm doing," Axel coolly informed him. Max wasn't too sure. Axel definitely stood out, but Max had been expecting someone a little rougher to be training him as an assassin and someone who blended into the worlds seamlessly. Someone with a lot of scars and a disdain for life.

Axel was basically pretty for a human, attracted quite a bit of attention, didn't have any visible scars, and seemed quite fond of living. He had been so lively back at the tower with Yen Sid. Just Axel alone was a lot for Max to take in much less the task they were actually supposed to complete. He didn't want to admit to his reservations, but he was feeling them strongly now and the feeling only increased with each passing second. He wouldn't back out. He'd wanted something exciting and Yen Sid had presented this opportunity. Besides, Max wasn't sure if he even could back out now.

They hadn't spoken much since leaving the tower except for Axel making a portal out of darkness and asking Max again if he was sure of his decision. Max had just rolled his eyes, stepped wordlessly into the portal, and walked right into Agrabah. He had made a mental note to ask Axel more about the portals once they'd gotten to know each other better. He and Axel had wandered the streets for a few minutes before finding an empty area with a tent overhead to block out the blistering sun.

Max nodded, deciding to try to get into Axel's good graces. "I know you do. So tell me."

Axel rolled his shoulders and sighed. "Is there really much left to say? We have to find the target and kill him. It's pretty straightforward."

Max cringed, fiddling with the drawstrings on his hoodie. "I kind of like the term assassinate better."

"Okay, assassinate him."

Max dropped the strings he'd been playing with and regarded Axel carefully. Yen Sid had spoken rather highly of him in private. It was hard to believe this person was the skilled assassin Yen Sid had insisted had over a decade of experience in this kind of work. "Is this really something you've been doing? It seems pretty dark." Max wished he could have taken those last words back, worried he might sound like a scared kid. Yen Sid had warned him that if he chose this path not everything would be pretty. He'd given Max over two weeks to make a decision.

Axel shrugged again. "Yeah, well, someone has to do it. Besides this person isn't supposed to be here and if we don't nip it in the bud, they'll start causing havoc in the world. Yen Sid doesn't know if these people are from Xemnas, Maleficent, or someone else, but they've been popping up in different worlds lately trying to possess people that live there. It doesn't turn out well."

"So, we're saving people?" Max clearly liked talking about this aspect of the mission better than the assassinating part of it.

Axel looked at his nails and ran his thumbnail under the nails of his other fingers while he contemplated his response. After almost a minute, he responded, "Yeah, saving people." There was no conviction in his voice. He looked at Max again, still able to easily sense the uneasiness in his mentee. "Look, Max, we still haven't done anything. It's not too late yet if you want to back out."

Max was already shaking his head before Axel even finished his sentence. "No, I'm not backing out now. You've been doing this for years, right? Why'd you start?"

Axel's demeanor changed at the question, his expression becoming much more vulnerable than Max would have thought. He shook his head slowly, his voice somber. "I was turned into a Nobody with my best friend when we were fifteen. We were trying to save a girl that my friend had discovered. And….." He felt a certain heaviness when he thought of how he and Isa were so easily tricked and manipulated while trying to save that girl and, subsequently, the other experiments. How Xemnas had managed to get out of both of them anything he wanted, forcing Axel on missions and using Isa as his second-hand.

"And…" Max prompted him after a few seconds of silence while Axel's mind slipped back into the past, wishing he could undo certain events, but knowing it was impossible.

Axel reached up and put his hand on his forehead before running it through his hair, clearly distressed. He stared hard at Max for a minute. "Max, you aren't a Nobody. This isn't something…."

"Do you really want to keep on doing this?"

"Well, no. But…" Axel sighed and his shoulders sagged. "No," he muttered again. It would be pointless for them to keep going in circles about it.

"I'm volunteering, so you might as well make the best of it."

"Right," Axel relented. Max was an adult and could make his own decisions. He looked up at the sun, it was starting to set, but still had a ways to go. "Let's go grab some grub, find a place, and get some rest. We have a long couple days ahead of us." Max was more than happy to agree.

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, leaning up against the nearest wall, waiting patiently for Xion to finish with the front desk. They were at an Inn and Roxas wasn't thrilled. Somehow, Xion had roped him into agreeing to accompany her to Agrabah as there was supposed to be a parade taking place here over the next couple days.

Roxas initially refused, insisting she go with Naminé and Riku only to find out the two weren't available. He'd then attempted to convince Terra, Aqua, and Ventus to go with Xion but those three weren't going anywhere. Aqua had glanced about nervously, obviously having Ventus on her mind, and Terra had simply shaken his head, stating they weren't travelling.

Ven looked like he wanted to tag along, but something held him back. Roxas couldn't get it out of him, but there was definitely something that Ven was hiding and more than just him not aging properly. Roxas suspected Ventus had no clue why he wasn't growing, there was something else. Something Ventus didn't feel comfortable sharing even with himself and Xion.

Axel would have gone with Xion, no question, except he was stuck at the wizard's tower. Roxas almost rolled his eyes in irritation at the wizard. He hated being separated from Axel. He hated being separated from Xion, too, but the feeling was more intense with Axel. With Xion, he believed she would be okay. Maybe he had more faith in her abilities or maybe he just worried that Axel would get tired of everything and just vanish one day. It was odd because it felt that fear should be reserved for Xion, but Roxas knew she wouldn't vanish again.

Axel was like a wildfire. You never really knew how long he'd last or which direction he would go. Then there was that thought, that heavy sinking feeling in Roxas's stomach like a rock was in it when that thought entered his mind. What if something happened to him?

"They have a room available and we can drop our stuff off before going to the area they'll have the parade. They said it's not too far from here." Xion was beside him again, pulling him out of his musings, used to him sinking into deep thought. Roxas nodded and followed her to their room.

There were two beds, but he wondered if this was part of the reason people assumed they were a couple. Then again, it's not like they shared a room in Twilight Town. Though, they did live together. Axel lived alone despite their protests. Roxas knew that Isa stayed over when he visited Twilight Town. Isa had decided to stay in Radiant Garden, but he frequented Twilight Town and Axel frequented Radiant Garden. "Roxas." Xion's sharp voice cut through his thoughts again.

He turned to her, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just stuff."

"Ventus?" Xion tilted her head. "I'm sure he'll be fine." She waited a beat, gauging Roxas's reaction, then changed her direction, "No, you weren't thinking of him. Axel then?" It usually was Axel, especially lately.

Roxas sighed and shrugged. "I just was thinking about how he lives alone and now he's alone training with Yen Sid…"

"And he was alone before, too," Xion finished for him, understanding without even trying. Of course, she worried over Axel, too. "He's a strong person. He'll be fine, don't worry."

Roxas' brows drew together and he said nothing more on the matter. "Let's go to the parade."

Xion smiled brightly and Roxas couldn't help but return the smile with one of his own, worries temporarily forgotten. He followed her to the place she'd been told the parade was taking place. Roxas raised his eyebrows when they got there. There was nothing there.

"Xion?" Roxas asked. "There's nobody here."

Xion stared down at the instruction in her hands, clearly flustered. "Yeah, I-I- oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"What? Why?" Roxas glanced around, taking note of a couple of guys passing by with leering looks.

Xion practically deflated. "The parade starts tomorrow night!" She looked at him nervously. "You're okay with staying an extra night? I really don't want to miss any of it." It had been like pulling teeth getting Roxas to agree to stay tonight and tomorrow for the parade. It took place over the course of two evenings. She hoped he'd be willing to stay an extra night.

Roxas tried to hide his irritation as best as possible. Staying in Agrabah for three nights was not high on his list of things he wanted to do or particularly enjoyed doing. On the other hand, he was already going to have to stay two nights, so why not one extra night? "Sure," he agreed after an awkward silence had passed between them. "Do you want to find somewhere to get some food?"

Xion brightened at the suggestion, thrilled that Roxas was willing to stay an extra day. She figured he would but hoped he wouldn't be too irritated by it. Her stomach had been grumbling at her for the past couple hours, but she'd thought they would be able to get some street food at the parade. Getting something to eat sounded amazing right now. "Yes! Please!"

Roxas nodded and turned back towards the way they had come. They had passed several bars. In Twilight Town, there was only one bar and Roxas generally avoided it. These bars seemed livelier with an array of different characters.

"What about this one?" Xion asked, taking note of one that looked particularly busy. They could stop in and try a drink and get some food. Xion had noticed a square etched on the outside of it with several different colored stripes making up the square. The name Elysium was printed in elegant font over the entrance arch. Roxas nodded, also entranced with the colorful square and the name in such fanciful writing.

Inside the bar was dark and small. There were small tables of all sizes scattered throughout the room and there was a bar off to one side that ran the length of one of the walls. They were packed, people were standing in some areas, talking and drinking. Laughter was heard throughout the bar and the atmosphere was friendly.

Roxas and Xion figured out where to squeeze in at the bar to give their orders. Instinctively, Roxas made sure Xion stayed close as most patrons were male. Xion quickly noticed that the overwhelming majority of those males paid attention to Roxas, several openly checking him out. Roxas shot a few of the men quick glances while waiting for their drinks and food.

After getting the drinks and food, the pair moved to stand by an open place on the opposite wall. They found it difficult and caught the attention of a couple other patrons of the bar. The two called out to them and waved them over to their small, standing table. Roxas and Xion gratefully joined them.

"Thanks," Roxas said as he deposited his food on the table. He realized he and Xion would likely have to stop elsewhere to get more food as the portions were much smaller than they'd expected. The two already at the table grinned and assured them they were happy for the extra company. Both men are well groomed. One of them gives Xion a calculating look, squinting his eyes as if trying to figure something out.

"I hope it's not too nosy of me, but are you trans?"

"Trans?" Xion asked with some confusion. She took a sip of her drink, waiting for her new companion to explain.

"Yes, like you were born assigned the male gender but should have been assigned female? Does that make sense?" He paused. "I guess if you don't know, that probably the answer to my first question is no."

Xion thought about it. "Well, I was supposed to be someone else and they were a male. But this is who I really am," she said indicating herself.

The man cocked his head with a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it. I'm Amir by the way."

"Xion," she replied. She glanced over at her traveling partner. "This is Roxas."

"I'm Yousef," the other at their table spoke up.

"Nice to meet you all," Xion said and started to eat. They made small talk, Amir and Yousef able to easily guess they weren't from around the area. Xion and Roxas used the usual story so as not to attract too much attention. During conversation, a random drink was brought to Roxas.

"I didn't order another drink," Roxas protested as a server dropped the drink off with a wink.

"I know," he assured him. "It's from that gentleman at the bar," he pointed to another individual at the bar. A man waved to Roxas. With that, the server left the table.

"You can order other people drinks here?" Xion asked with curiosity. Both Yousef and Amir burst into laughter.

"Don't get out much, do you?" Amir snorted through his laughter. Xion shook her head, still smiling, and Roxas felt a pang of guilt about it but didn't know why.

"Are you going to go over there?" Yousef asked Roxas. It hadn't been lost on Roxas how Yousef had been flirting with him throughout the night and his knee had knocked up against his earlier and stayed firmly pressed against it. Roxas hadn't made any attempt to move his knee. A couple of the flirting tactics Yousef had used on him, Roxas himself had used on Axel, but it had all seemed to go over his head. A sinking weight was in Roxas's stomach as he thought about Axel, but he quickly pushed the thought away.

Roxas shook his head. "No, I like this company here," he answered and was rewarded with a dazzling smile from Yousef. Both Yousef and Amir were attractive and Yousef, in particular, was very handsome. Roxas was flattered that Yousef was even showing him such attention. The four chatted more as Xion and Roxas finished their food and drinks.

"Are you going to have more? Some people stay here until the parade starts tomorrow evening."

Roxas laughed and Xion raised her brows. She spoke up first, "Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah," Amir said agreeably. "We laugh but we'll probably be doing the same."

"Unless we find a good reason to leave," Yousef pitched in, giving Roxas an obvious once-over.

Roxas blushed and coughed, suddenly feeling flustered. "Maybe you'll find that reason tonight," he played along amicably, but also stood up from the table. "We're actually going to go for now. I'm still hungry." Xion followed his lead and also stood up. Roxas continued, "Do you know any good places to get a full meal around here?"

"Aww," Amir said. "I guess if you have to go, then yes. There's a restaurant about four blocks from here. It's a lot quieter than here. Usually couples go there for the ambiance or sometimes people go there to carry out business. It's pretty laid back and the tables are spaced far apart."

"Sounds like a nice place. Is the food good?"

"Oh, the food is delicious!" Yousef piped up, emphasizing delicious. "Almost as delicious as me," he added with a wink.

Amusement shone in Roxas's eyes as he met Yousef's hungry gaze. He glanced back to Amir. "Four blocks over? That's not too far. In which direction?" Amir gave him more detailed directions.

After Amir finished talking Roxas and Xion through how to get to their next destination, Yousef spoke to Roxas again, "Would you like directions to my place, too? You know, just in case?"

That amusement stayed in Roxas's eyes and he smiled. "Maybe next time."

"Okay, I'll take it. You know I'll be here the rest of the night and maybe tomorrow if you want to get those directions."

"I thought you'd leave if you found a good reason," Roxas reminded him.

Yousef nodded. "Oh, I'm counting on it to be you."

Roxas laughed light heartedly and he and Xion left with a thanks to Amir for the instructions. Once they were in the streets again, Xion spoke up. "Those guys really liked you, Roxas," she informed him, accompanied with some giggling.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, it was kind of nice. Being thought of as someone they'd want to partner up with. You know, in that way."

Xion pursed her lips, the point he made wasn't lost on her. "Maybe he'll come around," she tried to keep her voice light and encouraging, wanting Roxas to maintain his happier attitude. Lately, he'd become so broody, it tended to bring Xion down.

"Maybe."

"I hope the restaurant does have good food because I am still so hungry," Xion changed the subject.

"They said it's really popular with the locals and travelers."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be super good or," Xion used her fingers to make air quotes and imitated Yousef effortlessly, "delicious." She grinned. "Almost as delicious as Yousef."

Roxas laughed again as they reached the restaurant. Once there, a hostess met them. The restaurant was busy, but the tables were spaced far apart as Amir had told them, giving patrons plenty of room. They were small circular tables with fancy edging to make it seem even more intimate. All the tables had one large candle with three lit wicks. The only light in the restaurant came from the candles. The hostess was asking if they'd mind eating on the patio as there was a wait for indoors. Roxas and Xion both stated that would be okay.

Roxas and Xion followed the hostess to the patio which seemed even more intimate than the indoors. There were long vines that climbed up the side of the wall and wrapped snugly around the poles outside. Just six small tables were scattered about in the patio area, two tables empty.

As Roxas's eyes took in the patio area, they landed on one particular patron, the bright red hair unmistakable in any world, at any time. He was sitting at a table speaking quietly to someone Roxas didn't recognize. Roxas almost stopped where he was, his mind not quite believing his eyes, but his body was on autopilot and it still followed Xion and the hostess, gaze remaining trained on his best friend. Axel must have felt the weight of the stare as he looked away from his companion and met Roxas's stare, his green eyes widening at the sight of Roxas and Xion being seated, Roxas openly staring at him in confusion and betrayal.

The hostess was speaking and Xion said something but Roxas didn't hear. They were just background noise as Roxas's world had narrowed down to just him and Axel. Axel had a mixture of guilt, fear, and concern etched into his features. Axel's companion must have realized something was wrong because he was speaking but not getting a response. After a second, he cast his gaze in the direction of Axel's and found Roxas staring at them. He said something and it must have been enough to get Axel's attention because Roxas was no longer staring at wide green eyes.

"Roxas, stop staring," Xion admonished, finally drawing his attention away from the table Axel occupied.

"You see him, too?" Roxas whispered harshly, wanting to be sure he wasn't hallucinating and feeling anger start to spike through him.

"How could I not with you blatantly staring? Even the hostess noticed."

"How can I not stare? How can you not?! He said he'd be with Yen Sid training," Roxas ground out, his voice starting to rise but just slightly.

There was a warning in Xion's next words. She was starting to suspect Roxas might get carried away. He looked so angry. "Don't do anything stupid." It's not as if they could unsee Axel or he could unsee them. There was such tension in the air, Xion thought she might start having trouble breathing. She'd lost her appetite. "Maybe he's here as part of his training?"

Roxas shook his head, unconvinced. "He's Keyblade training in Agrabah with some random guy that doesn't use a Keyblade?"

"You don't know that," Xion protested though she knew she was losing the battle.

"We know who all has Keyblades."

"Maybe Yen Sid gave him a break, and this is just something Axel likes to do. It's not like we know every single thing about him."

"Clearly," Roxas's tone held a bitter edge to it even as he agreed with Xion's observation. "Do you think…?" And he couldn't even bring himself to finish the question. His world was crashing around him. Sounds were amplified and everything appeared in slow motion even Xion speaking.

"I don't know who that guy is, Roxas," Xion said, feeling rather useless. "Looks similar to Goofy, though." Both she and Roxas glanced over. Axel and the mystery guy were leaning closer, whispering to each other, much to Roxas's chagrin. It really was an intimate setting. He stood up suddenly and Xion bit her lip nervously. "Roxas, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out what he's doing."

"That's probably not a good idea."

"I know. I don't care." With that, Roxas strode off purposefully while Xion tried to prepare for whatever fallout was sure to come.

"Well, what are we going to tell them?" Max demanded in a whisper, having just learned two of Axel's closest friends had gotten a table not far from them and spotted Axel. He thought they were supposed to stay off the radar. "You didn't tell them we'd be here, did you?"

"Of course not," Axel snapped, offended at the implication. Max was about to say something else, but both heard a chair scrape and then the heavy foot falls as Roxas made his way over to their table. Axel shot a glance at Max, having figured Roxas would eventually approach. "Just follow my lead." Max shrugged, not feeling particularly confident in Axel, but nodded regardless.

Roxas stopped before them, crossing his arms over his chest. He glared at Axel. "What are you doing here?" He glanced at Max. "And who is he?"

Axel cleared his throat and offered a small smile, keeping his voice as laid back as possible. "We're here for the same reason you're here. We heard the food was great. And this is John." Max was sure his face gave away that Axel was lying, he really wished he'd been given a heads-up that his name was changing.

Roxas was not having it. "That's not what I mean. Why aren't you training at Yen Sid's Tower?" He cocked his head. Certain things were starting to click in his head, but he was hoping he was wrong. "Is this why you've been acting so strange? You've been sneaking around with John? Why wouldn't you just tell us? Is this a date?" Roxas felt the questions just fall out of his mouth.

Somehow, this was more horrible than finding Axel out with Isa. Those two had history, but if Axel was willing to date willy-nilly, then he just wasn't interested in Roxas at all. Not only that, but this John looked about Roxas's age which was adding insult to injury.

If he and Axel didn't have the history they did, would he be willing to see him in a different light? Was the reason he was so invisible to Axel in that way a result of their history within the Organization? Max blanched at what all Roxas was implying and opened his mouth to protest but Axel's raised hand stopped him. There was tense silence for a minute before Axel finally addressed Roxas's questions.

"...Yes," Axel finally answered quietly. There was more silence as Roxas deflated while trying to register what was happening.

"Are you serious?" Roxas was surprised his voice didn't crack.

"Yes. John, this is Roxas," Axel introduced Max. Axel waved for Xion to come over. She approached timidly, having heard some of Roxas's angry questions and noticed some of the other patrons shooting the group fervent, annoyed looks. "Xion, this is John. John, Xion." Max raised his hand weakly, unsure what to say.

"They're dating," Roxas clarified for Xion, his voice taking on an unusually dark tone. Max glanced at Roxas nervously, aware of the venom in the tone. He was starting to worry he might be dead by midnight.

"Oh!" Xion tried not to sound too surprised. "Well, it's nice to meet you, John. Axel's a very lovely person." There was awkward silence and Max realized they were waiting on him to say something.

Max hastily tried to make up for it. "Yes, yeah, he's a great guy," he attempted to contribute as best as he could. Surely, they'd see through his lie. He'd just met Axel. Hopefully, he was a better liar than he realized.

Xion smiled. Roxas shot Axel an angry look, then spun on his heels to leave. Xion gave them both a quick bow. Axel half got up with a call to Roxas, but Xion shook her head. Roxas would probably lose his mind if Axel approached him right now.

She rushed to keep up, muttering an apology to the surprised hostess as they left the restaurant. "Roxas! Where are you going?!"

"Away from there," Roxas huffed, not breaking his stride. He looked at her. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"We can leave Agrabah, Roxas," Xion conceded, feeling terribly guilty about the situation. She'd been the one who'd wanted to visit Agrabah. "I can always see the parade next year."

"No," Roxas said firmly. "We're already here." Xion didn't say anything. They made it to the hotel, Roxas refusing to engage in conversation the rest of the way. Once there, Roxas sighed and shook his head. "I'm going out."

"Not to yell at Axel again, I hope."

"No, I'm going to do something else."

"Yousef?" Xion guessed. At Roxas's nod, Xion flinched. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I guess we'll find out," Roxas muttered with a shrug and disappeared into the night, seeking out Yousef.

"Why did you tell him that?" Max asked after both Xion and Roxas had left.

"It was the best choice," Axel surmised.

"The easiest choice," Max corrected him. He stretched his arms overhead, still trying to keep his voice low but no longer feeling like he had to whisper. "Can't wait til my girlfriend finds out about my boyfriend."

"No one should be finding out anything about me," Axel was quick to point out. "Also, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Max retorted. "Her name is similar to your ex-lover's, actually."

Genuine confusion flitted through Axel's eyes as he tried to work out what Max meant. "My ex-lover…?"

Max brought his arms down, also confused. "Yeah. Roxas, right?"

Axel frowned and gave Max an odd look. "He's not my ex-lover. I've never…. We've never…." He tried to explain but was too stunned to form a whole sentence. He ended up just shaking his head.

Max was frowning, too. "Really? I thought for sure with the way he was acting…" he mumbled, almost as if to himself. After a second, he gave Axel a sympathetic grin. "So you're not into him the way he's into you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Max's jaw dropped. "Axel! The guy was literally just in here acting like some kind of scorned lover and I thought for sure he'd murder me out of jealousy before he left. How are you not getting this?"

"It's just not like that," Axel insisted. "Our relationship isn't of that nature."

"Might want to tell him that," Max muttered with a shake of his head, eyes wide in disbelief at Axel's cluelessness. "Also, why are you having trouble seeing it? Does it freak you out or something?" Axel was quiet and a pensive expression overtook his features. Max nodded after a couple minutes of quietude between them. "So, you are. What about him liking you is freaking you out?"

"He's so much younger than me," Axel murmured quietly.

Max was doubtful. "Really? Are you like one of those immortals who don't age? Because you don't look that much older. And wouldn't being with me freak you out then? How will you explain to him that he's too young but I'm not?"

Axel stared at Max getting even more confused as the conversation went on. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure he and I are the same age, give or take a year. He's what? Nineteen or twenty? Maybe twenty-one?"

"Uhhh, I guess. Physically, yeah."

"You guess? Isn't he supposed to be your best friend?" Max shook his head, becoming more appalled at Axel's words. "And what do you mean 'physically?' What are his emotional and mental ages then?"

Axel remained quiet, reflecting on the past when he'd first been introduced to Roxas and put in charge of watching over him. He'd spent so much time with him, trying to get him to understand and remember. Roxas had seemed like a really cool kid just to be a blank slate again by the end of the day. It had been so frustrating but Saix had insisted Axel to be the one to watch over him. Even though so much had happened since then it was hard to forget that time. Axel shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Four? Five?"

Max practically choked on his drink at this. "Dude! Isn't that kind of harsh? He seemed a bit more mature than four or five! Mentally and emotionally!" Max exclaimed, then thought surely Axel had to pulling one over him. He looked over at Axel again and was stunned to see his expression, green eyes softened by sadness, features showing wrinkles of concern. It was all so gentle. "Axel?" Max's voice was barely a whisper. "That's really how you see him?"

Axel straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest, uncomfortable with the topic all of a sudden. Max was so shocked, Roxas had been so angry, and Xion had just been so concerned. He couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. Then he'd been caught in the lie. He'd told Yen Sid that they'd eventually be found out. He would have to inform the wizard of what had happened. He finally met Max's gaze, not liking the pity he found in it. "Yeah," Axel confirmed. "It just. I'd never really thought of him that way."

Max raised his eyebrows. "Because you think of him as a little kid or because you're not into guys?"

"I'm not into anyone," Axel quietly corrected him. "And I think I'd be too old for him."

Max tilted his head. "Well. We already went over if I'm not too young for you then he's not." There was a pregnant pause as Max thought his next question over. "What do you mean, you're not into anyone? Do you mean you're not attracted to anyone?"

Axel shifted his position again, getting more and more uncomfortable with the conversation. He was confused why he was even bothering to confide this in Max. "I feel attraction to people sometimes." He saw Max about to prompt for more so added, "Guys and girls." It was quiet again, just the chatter from another table in the air. "I just don't think my life…" Axel hesitated, rethinking his words, his voice soft as he tried to express himself to this person he barely knew. "I don't think everyone gets that in life. It's not for everyone. It's not for me."

"What isn't for you, Axel?" Max asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it out loud.

"Love."

Max couldn't help but feel badly for him. He looked so sad and resigned to what he believed was his fate. "Do you really think that?"

"Yeah," Axel responded with a nod of his head.

"But you do have people you love and that love you, right?"

Axel nodded again. "Yes. But that's different from how you and your girlfriend love, I'm sure."

"True enough. Do you think you don't deserve it?"

Axel bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of how to phrase his thoughts. "It's not that I don't deserve it. I just don't think it's meant for me in this life."

Max shook his head. "Just sounds like another way of saying you think you don't deserve it without actually saying that."

Axel said nothing and Max let the silence stretch out. Axel finally broke the silence with a whisper, "Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

(Hopefully, I got all the typos. Used Swipe keyboard on my phone to type this and it was riddled with them. Then lost a bunch of my edits! Went back through and hope I caught them. Anyway, please enjoy!)

_Oh, and if anyone has better title suggestions, let me know. Still not 100% if I wanna keep it with this title. And, apparently, I lost all my italicized bits here. Ahhh, will have to go through and fix that later. _

Xion dropped onto her bed and stared out the window for a minute. Roxas had taken off to go back to that bar and find those guys from earlier. She crossed her arms and shook her head, wishing he'd think things through just a little more. She understood why he was upset; it had been a jolt to see Axel sitting at the restaurant. However, she trusted their friend and didn't think he'd be here without a good reason. Still, it did hurt that he had lied about where he would be. And that he hadn't ever told them about this John guy. A buzzing noise filled the air and Xion dug her gummiphone out of her bag. Naminè. Xion hit the accept button and her friend's face, framed with blonde hair, appeared on the small screen.

"Xion!" Naminè greeted her with a bright smile. Riku leaned in close so he could see their friend as well.

"Hi, Xion," his greeting was a little more subtle but still happy.

Xion grinned at both of them. "Naminè! Riku! It's so good to hear from you." She adored her friends and enjoyed spending time with them even if it was through a screen.

Naminè nodded, her smile not faltering. Sometimes Xion wondered if the smile was just a permanent fixture on her. "Are you enjoying Agrabah? Is the parade over already? I wasn't sure if we'd catch you."

"Oh, it's tomorrow. Turned out I misunderstood so we're staying an extra day so we can see it." Xion offered up an embarrassed smile at her mix-up.

"Bet Roxas isn't too happy about that," Riku chimed in with a chuckle. Naminè raised her brows, waiting for Xion to address it.

Xion sighed. "Yeah, he wasn't thrilled but he wasn't too mad about it."

"That's good." Naminè appeared to be searching over her shoulder and Xion realized she was looking for Roxas.

"He's not here," Xion informed her.

Naminè's smile wavered for the first time since the phone call began. "He's not? Is everything okay?"

Riku frowned, also surprised at this. It wasn't as if they couldn't take care of themselves, but it was unusual for any of them to not stay in pairs if they were traveling. He was even more surprised that Roxas would be the one to leave the Inn while Xion stayed. Roxas wasn't overly fond of traveling. He'd already seen most of the worlds and just preferred Twilight Town. Usually, they had to drag him around if they were visiting other worlds.

Xion shifted slightly, suddenly unsure what to say. She wasn't sure if she should bring up Axel or not. Not to mention telling them that Roxas had skipped out to find some guy at some bar they'd been at earlier might not go over well. Her loyalties would always be with those two. On the other hand, she didn't feel particularly comfortable lying to Riku and Naminè. "It's…I'm okay," she struggled to explain.

Naminè and Riku exchanged a look. "Is Roxas not okay?" Naminè asked, trying to keep her voice even. Xion didn't seem overly concerned, but the way she was acting wasn't a good sign.

"He was upset because we ran into someone…." Xion winced, realizing she'd probably said too much. "So, he went out to see some guy we ran into earlier at a bar."

"You guys were at a bar?" Riku asked curiously. He leaned forward so she could see more of him on the screen. "What were you guys doing there? And who did you run into that upset Roxas?"

"Yes, we stopped at a bar for some food and drink. There were some guys that flirted a lot with Roxas, and he went back out to try to see one of them." Naminè looked slightly confused while Riku remained thoughtful. He didn't miss that Xion had purposefully avoided one of his questions.

"Who did you run into?" It was clearly someone they knew or Xion wouldn't be so hesitant to say who. Xion was quiet for another minute, debating if she should lie or not. She finally decided just to be honest.

"Axel."

"Oh." Riku tried not to look as shocked as he felt. He couldn't say he had ever grown to trust Axel one hundred percent, but the former Nobody had changed his ways. Riku trusted him enough to hang out with him, and he knew Naminè trusted him and held him in high regard. He trusted Naminè one hundred percent.

"Oh," Naminè echoed and Riku didn't miss the hurt in her voice. "Why is he there?" She thought for sure he'd be at Yen Sid's Tower. "Is he there for the parade, too?"

Xion shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really get the opportunity to ask because Roxas kind of lost it when we saw him." She shuddered a bit at the recent memory. She really should have taken the time to ask Axel more questions, but she'd been too preoccupied with trying to calm down Roxas.

"I bet he was unhappy." Riku could only imagine how upset Roxas must have been at spotting Axel there. Roxas's dislike for travelling had probably been elevated to hatred at the sight.

"Yes," Xion confirmed. "He was really angry." She paused again, debating whether to tell them more. She'd already come this far and there was no point in secrets now. "He was out with some guy named John. I guess they're dating or something."

Naminè's brows shot up and Riku made a face. "What?!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah." Xion shook her head slightly. "We ran into Axel at some restaurant here and he was out with him."

"No wonder Roxas was so upset," Riku said with a glance at Naminè before turning sympathetic eyes to Xion. "It was probably quite a shock for him." Like Roxas, he had often wondered if Axel and Isa were a thing or had a past of that nature, but never thought it his place to ask. If they weren't telling, then he wouldn't make assumptions. He knew from his own interactions with Roxas just how much he adored and liked Axel. Roxas must have been pretty hurt.

Naminè bit her lip, concern in her eyes. "Axel's never mentioned this John when he visits. How long have they been dating? Why wouldn't he say anything to us?"

Xion opened her mouth to respond and then promptly shut it, realizing she had no idea how long Axel had been with John. "I don't know," she said slowly. "I didn't really get to talk to them because I rushed after Roxas. He kind of stormed out after yelling at Axel some."

Riku winced at that. "Yikes, at the restaurant?"

Xion nodded. "Yes. I think Roxas kind of forgot where we were. Then we came back here, and he left to that bar we were at before the restaurant. I told him we could go back home, but he said we're staying for the parade since we're already here." Slumping a little, she sighed, feeling the weight of guilt again. "I feel so bad. This never would have happened if I didn't want to see this parade. Or if I'd gotten the dates right."

Both Naminè and Riku shook their heads. Naminè spoke first, "It's not your fault, Xion. It's not like you planned this."

"These things just happen." Riku's voice was even and reassuring. He raised one hand up in air in a half shrug gesture. "Besides, it's usually good to get stuff like this out in the open. Get everybody on the same page."

"I still feel bad." Xion didn't want to force Roxas or Axel into anything before they were ready. Axel, for whatever reason, hadn't been ready to introduce them to John and that had happened. Roxas wasn't ready to start making confessions to Axel, but it seemed like it would rapidly head in that direction with this new development. All because of some parade she just had to see.

"Xi, it's okay," Naminè insisted. "No one's mad at you or blames you."

"Yeah, all you can do now is enjoy that parade and hope for the best."

After a minute, Xion finally nodded. "You're both right. I can't do anything else, really. Thank you." She asked after them and they chatted for a few minutes. They were still busy on their own mission that involved gathering more information on Sora, and they seemed to have made some progress. Less than they'd wanted, but still progress. Xion wished the other two well, ended the call, and flopped back onto her bed. She hoped Roxas would come back tonight but was beginning to doubt he would.

Naminè ended her call with Xion and shot her boyfriend a worried look. The call with Xion had left them both unsettled. They had just wanted to make sure Xion was enjoying herself and that Roxas wasn't too irritated with the travels.

"That was...unexpected," Riku summed up.

"Very," Naminè agreed. Her eyes were downcast as she contemplated what all Xion had said. It really hurt that Axel didn't trust her as much as she'd thought. "I guess I really thought I was close enough to Axel that he'd tell me about any boyfriends or travels. He's going to this huge parade in Agrabah and didn't even mention it."

"I'm sure Roxas and Xion are feeling that right now, too," Riku said, reminding her that she wasn't alone in her feelings of hurt and disappointment. The last thing he wanted was her to feel singled out. It was aggravating that her feelings had been hurt, but there wasn't much he could do about that except try to comfort her.

Naminè nodded, willing herself not to be too upset. She could only imagine how much more upset Xion and Roxas were, especially the latter of the two. "But why isn't he at Yen Sid's?"

"That is the million-dollar question."

Roxas walked with purpose through the streets of Agrabah on his way back to Elysium. Fuming accompanied every step. People scurried to get out of his path. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't freaking believe it. Axel really was with that…guy. He didn't want to be judgmental, but he wasn't sure about this whole interspecies dating thing. At any rate, he was definitely against it now.

John had been about the same age as Roxas, at least he had to be fairly close in age to him. This whole time, Roxas had thought for sure that if he had just been slightly older, Axel might actually start seeing him a different way. He'd even grown taller. Not that he had any control over that, but he had certainly wished for more height often. If only he could grow taller than Axel, but he doubted that would make a difference. For now, he was around five foot eight, nearly nine. So close. Axel was easily over six feet. It didn't matter, it didn't change their ages. It wouldn't make this John disappear.

With every step, Roxas's heart felt heavier, like a weight in his chest. For the first time since becoming his own person, Roxas longed for the days when he thought he had no heart; it was easier to dismiss this constricting feeling as his imagination or longing for a heart. Now, he knew, that dull ache in his chest wasn't his imagination. It wasn't longing for his heart, though it was the result of longing for another heart. He supposed that maybe sometimes things just never changed, and you found yourself right back where you started. Liquid pricked at his eyes and he quickly swiped it away.

Finally, he rounded a corner and Elysium came into view. His pace slowed as he felt some relief at hearing the laughter from the bar and seeing that there were even more patrons here than earlier. It must have been a popular night spot. Even though Yousef was a sure bet, if he wasn't there, maybe Roxas could pick up somebody else.

It's not as if it would be his first time using a bar for this. He rarely went to the Twilight Town bar but would every now and then. The town was just so small, it was awkward if you ran into that person. Roxas wanted someone he'd never see again. His first time had been a one-off with someone in another world. He'd been curious and wanted to take advantage of this life he'd been given. It had been pleasurable, but it still felt like something was missing so he didn't engage often. It was odd as he hadn't felt comfortable confiding this in Xion or Axel. He'd gone to the person that seemed to know everything, Naminè. She'd suggested that maybe there was something missing: someone he truly cared about. Someone he loved.

When she said that, he had immediately thought of Axel, but pushed the thought away. He felt that thought creeping back into his mind now. The thought he knew was true, but didn't want to acknowledge, especially now. He didn't want to admit to being in love, not without knowing if he even had a chance. If he admitted that, it would just hurt too much. It already hurt so much. He didn't want to be in love, there was too much feeling involved. It was hard to figure it out.

"Roxas?" A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Amir was peering down at him with concern. "Are you okay? You look a little lost." He glanced around. "And where's your friend, Xion?"

Roxas blinked, grateful that his thoughts had come to a screeching halt. They had been getting out of control. "Yeah, I'm okay. Xion didn't come back with me," he explained while looking behind Amir at the other patrons of the bar. "Is Yousef here?"

Amir tilted his head, understanding in his eyes. He was hesitant to answer. "No, he left earlier."

"Found a good enough reason?"

Amir shrugged. "Everyone always finds one eventually. Don't take it personally."

"I won't." Roxas scoped out the place, seeing if there was anyone else he might could strike up conversation with. Amir watched him watching the others.

"You know, if you're interested…I'm here."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Amir, really looking at him for the first time. "Let's get drinks."

"Do you remember everything we went over last night?" Axel lazily strolled through the streets of Agrabah, Max keeping pace next to him. It was the next morning and they were starting to really get into the heart of things.

Max was feeling overwhelmed. He didn't realize they were going to have to map out so much stuff and memorize so many people's different routines. All so they could take care of this one target within the next two days. He knew three different housekeepers' routines, two gardeners' routines, a chauffeur's schedule, the routines of several people that would be around the guy they were supposed to take care of.

Max groaned inwardly; positive Axel was gearing up to give him another quiz. As if memorizing everyone's routines and schedules wasn't bad enough, he'd also had to memorize the layout of half of Agrabah. Up two streets to the left was a theater, three blocks over was the restaurant they'd been at last night, four blocks from there was a popular bar, three blocks to the right of that was a hotel, and six blocks away was where the parade would take place. That was just the rough outline and didn't include the inside of the three buildings they'd be dealing with. It was enough to make anyone's head spin.

"Yes, I've got it memorized," Max assured Axel with as much as conviction as he could. In all honesty, he wasn't sure just how memorized he had anything and was liable to get things mixed up, but he wasn't about to tell Axel that. He'd always been good at his studies and was never a bad student, but he had just met Axel the day before and only had a few hours to go over all this and try to commit it all to memory.

Axel grinned at him, pleased. "Good! So, what's to our left, up two streets?"

"Theater."

"Behind us five blocks to our right?"

Max squinted as he frantically tried to remember that one. Five blocks from here. We're two blocks from the theater, three blocks from that restaurant, what's five blocks? Oh! "The gardens."

Axel's smile widened as he was truly impressed. Max was memorizing things way faster than he would have thought. "Yes. When do those two hired guards that patrol this area take their breaks and where?" The two guards were patrolling an area that covered roughly ten blocks.

"They take their breaks in rotation, one takes a break every three hours for ten minutes and the other takes one every four hours for about ten minutes. The first guard goes to the gardens for his breaks and the second goes to the coffee shop that's two streets over."

"Good." Axel licked his lips as he considered his next question. "What's the name of our target?"

"Winters." Apparently, they kept the names in code so no one could slip up and tip him off.

"And how do we finish him off?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Quickly, quietly, and efficiently. Preferably with these." He pulled a couple of small poisonous daggers from his jeans. Axel's reaction was immediate.

"Put those away," he whispered harshly. "Don't pull those out in public where anyone can see."

Max quickly hid his daggers and muttered an apology. After a minute of quiet, he ventured. "Do they bleed?" Axel quirked his head and raised his brows. Max clarified, "You know, when we 'finish him off?'"

Axel stared at Max for a moment before answering. "Not usually, if you do it right. Those are a special design that Yen Sid enchants so once we get a dagger into Winters, he should just turn to ashes." Axel paused a minute before going on, "And just so you know, I'm doing this one. You're not quite ready for that yet." Max didn't argue and tried to hide his relief.

"Do they always turn to ash?"

"It depends on what weapon you're using," Axel said nonchalantly with a shrug. They fell into companionable silence as they traced their steps around Agrabah. Axel wanted to see every area that Winters would be in and determine the best place he could be to get one of those daggers in quickly and without being detected.

Max admired how detailed Axel was with his plans. They studied the gardens, the streets, the shops, and the house that Winters was staying in. He would be at the parade and Axel was starting to think that would be the easiest place to accomplish their task. He could become part of the crowd and sink a dagger in, and the crowd wouldn't know who did what. He hated to have that many people as potential witnesses but if did it right, no one would be able to determine that it was him.

They entered the gardens area when Max broached another subject. "If we're going to be at the parade, do we need to worry about running into your boyfriend again?" He glanced at some of the flowers and mosaics that greeted them upon entering the gardens.

The gardens were sprawling and considered a gem in the city by local residents; after all, they lived in an unforgiving desert landscape so being able to cultivate such a flourishing garden took hard work and everyone took pride in what their city had accomplished. It was mazelike with several pathways adorned in brilliant mosaic designs that led visitors through the area. Walls of vines separated areas and gazebos were scattered throughout it. Supposedly, some of the royal family members took to strolling through the gardens at random times.

Axel shook his head, giving Max an unamused look. "I told you. It's not like that. He was just upset that he caught me in a lie. I already told Yen Sid that I don't like lying to them."

"What's the other option?"

"There isn't one, really, I guess," Axel admitted through a sigh. "I don't want to involve Roxas or Xion in this, but Yen Sid has threatened to do that a couple times if I don't keep doing this."

"You hate doing this that much?"

Axel took his time to answer, thinking over his reply carefully. At this point, he no longer wanted to scare Max away. "It's just not something I wanted to do, I fell into it because of the Organization. Xemnas needed someone to take care of certain…things. And I was good at it." Initially, there had been no feelings involved, he had acted remorselessly, even taking pleasure in some of his assigned tasks, learning to embrace living while lacking a moral compass. Truly becoming heartless. It wasn't until Roxas showed up that something in his chest had started to ache and it'd only gotten worse when Xion joined them. He looked down for a minute before meeting Max's eyes again. "I just want to train with my friends and be a good guy."

"This is doing good, though," Max pointed out.

"Says Yen Sid," Axel huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, unhappy. "It just doesn't feel good, either, having to lie to my friends about it and hide it. I understand why and the nature of it all, but I still don't like it." Max opened his mouth to say something, but Axel continued before he could, "Also, I wasn't always doing this under Yen Sid, so I guess I just don't like to think about it…"

Max didn't say anything for a minute. "That makes sense." He shifted, feeling uncomfortable with the subject, Axel was being so open about it. He tried to bring the topic back to his original concern, "But what if we do run into your Roxas at the parade?"

Axel just rolled his eyes and shook his head, choosing to ignore what Max was still implying. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You're really okay with them being here?" Max asked, puzzled at his companion's nonchalance regarding the situation. Max himself would probably be on the verge of a meltdown if his best friends showed up here without warning.

Axel stopped walking and turned to face Max fully. "Why are you so concerned about it? It's not like anyone's going to see us."

Max was stunned for a minute. He held a gloved hand up in the air. "I'm concerned because, one," he held up one finger, "They know what I look like, I'm pretty sure they know who my father is, and I don't want my dad finding out about this. Two," he held a second finger up in the air. "Pretty sure they're going to be able to figure out you might have caused any assassination attempt since they know you so well. Three," Max held up his three fingers as he made his final point, enjoying the way Axel's face was changing from nonchalance to interest. "I'm scared your boyfriend is going to try to kill me." He held his other hand out to signal Axel to stop when he tried to protest. "I know you say there's nothing between you, but it didn't seem that way at all. Especially on his part." And a little on your part. He chose to keep the last thought to himself.

Silence hung over them as Max waited expectantly for Axel to respond, but the taller man just stared at him in surprise. A smile played at the corners of Axel's mouth. "Feel better now that you got that all outta your system?"

Max's eyes widened in shock. He'd been expecting a different reaction. One that acknowledged just how crazy and out of hand this was getting.

Axel's smile turned feral as he started walking again. "All legitimate concerns," he said breezily. "But none of those are enough to stop us here. I've operated under much more trying circumstances." His smile dropped and he shot Max a look of disapproval. "Also, what's this about an attempt? I'm not planning an attempt."

Max finally broke eye contact, his eyes still wide with shock, an odd feeling settling into the pit of his stomach. Axel was turning out to be a much more serious character than he'd expected. He tried to find a way to respond but couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he simply nodded and followed his mentor through the entirety of the gardens.

Light fell across Xion's face, waking her from a fitful sleep. She slowly pried her eyes opened and yawned. Stretching her arms overhead, she turned slightly to see if Roxas had made it back. His bed was empty and hadn't been slept in.

Roxas, she thought with both annoyance and sympathy. Hope it went okay. She swiped her gummiphone off the tiny nightstand next to her bed and checked to see if he'd texted her. He had sent one text just saying he wouldn't be in but would be there by eight for breakfast. She glanced at the time displayed on her phone: 7:14. She had plenty of time for a shower and to get ready.

Xion found Roxas sitting on his bed waiting for her when she got out of the shower. She noted he had a fresh change of clothes on already. She'd opted for another one of her dresses that ended in ruffled pleats.

"Good morning, Roxas," she greeted cheerily.

Roxas smiled. "Morning," he returned.

"So how was Yousef?" It was awkward to ask, but Xion did want to know. She couldn't get a good reading on Roxas and couldn't figure out if he was happy or upset.

Roxas gave a half shrug. "I don't know. He'd already left. Amir was there, though. I spent the night with him."

Xion didn't ask for any further details since he wasn't volunteering. "Breakfast should be ready now," she abruptly changed the subject. The Inn served breakfast in the guest area. It was miniscule but included with their price.

They headed downstairs and found a tiny breakfast bar with a few other guests browsing through the options. Roxas was able to get coffee, black, and a nutrition bar while Xion chose orange juice and a waffle with a heavy helping of syrup and whipping cream. She paused in front of the large bowl of strawberries before deciding to dump a large spoonful as her final topping. She joined Roxas at one of the tables nearby. He was sipping his coffee.

"You really like a lot of sugar," he commented while watching her shovel bites of waffle dripping with syrup, strawberry, and whipped cream into her mouth. She swallowed and looked at him.

"And you like bitter things. I can't believe you're drinking that with no cream or sugar. Most people use both just to be able to stand the taste." She waved a hand towards the coffee he was drinking. "And that bar," she stuck her tongue out. "Gross."

"Hey, it's healthy," Roxas defended his choices. "So, what are we doing today before the parade?"

Xion looked at him, excited. "Oh! You wouldn't mind exploring the city with me? There's a few places I'd really like to see." She swallowed another bite of her waffle before setting a pamphlet she'd found in the Inn the night before on her nightstand. "There's a couple historic sites nearby, a theater, an ice cream shop, and a garden area."

Roxas studied the pamphlet, grateful his friend had picked out stuff that seemed fun and interesting. "That all sounds good. Between today and tomorrow, we should be able to fit it all in." Xion decided not to comment she had a completely different agenda for the next day. She was planning to fit everything she'd just listed off today before the parade. Roxas looked at her again as she gobbled down the last of her waffle. "What do you want to do first?"

"Oh, the gardens," she responded without a second thought. Her eyes brightened with excitement at the thought. "There's supposed to be a bunch of Morning Glory varieties and I'd really like to see them. They probably already bloomed this morning, but I'd still like to see them. Oh!" Xion leaned forward and Roxas started to worry she was going to get syrup on her clothes in her excitement. "It's supposed to be beautiful! They have tropical breeds that they've imported from another country. I read it's the best in the morning and at dusk."

Roxas smiled and she leaned back, practically beaming at him in her excitement. He drained the rest of his coffee while she waited anxiously. Setting the empty cup back on the table, he stood up, and nodded at her. "Let's go, can't wait to see these flowers!" It felt a little odd to be so excited about flowers, but Xion's enthusiasm was contagious.

Xion pointed to a couple places as they strolled through the streets and Roxas noticed a few people glance at them and a couple giggled. He wondered if the gigglers thought he and Xion were a couple but pushed the thought away. Did it really matter? His main concern was Axel, not these randoms in Agrabah. It's not like he lived here, and he likely wouldn't see these people again.

"Roxas!" Xion exclaimed, stopping before a place. He stopped next to her. She waved her hands in a grand gesture. "This is the ice cream stand! It's closed now, but we can visit it this afternoon. I doubt it's as good as the sea salt ice cream we like, but I've heard pretty good things about it."

"Sounds good." Roxas inspected the stand. It was simple, small, and just had a picture of ice cream painted on the side of it. It wasn't blue or on a stick like their ice cream from Twilight Town, but a bright orange-red color that kind of reminded Roxas of Axel in an odd sort of way. "Looks like it'll be delicious," he commented. Xion shot him an odd glance, not quite following as it didn't seem like he was talking about the ice cream.

"Yeah," she mumbled. They left without another word. They continued until they reached the gardens. Xion rushed in. "Ohhhhh! Look at these, Roxas!" She stood next to patch of Ivy Morning Glory, whipped out her gummiphone, and snapped a few selfies with the flowers. "They're so pretty and purple," she gushed. She spotted another a patch of dull pink blooms not far away and squealed. "And look! These are Peaceful Morning Glories!" Rushing over to them, she held her phone above her head and snapped more pictures by the new flowers.

Roxas watched, unsure what to do. While enthusiastic, he wasn't bursting forth at the seams like his best friend was. Xion beckoned him over. "Take a picture with me! Look! These are Red Morning Glory Vines!" Roxas obliged and stood with her next to the vines as she snapped a few pics. His ears perked as a couple of voices drifted within earshot. One sounded very familiar, but he thought he must be imagining it. He'd heard the other voice, but rarely and only recently. Xion had become quiet and he must not be imagining things if she could hear it also. Axel.

"What's he doing here?" Roxas muttered to which Xion could only shrug. Her response was in a small voice, stressed out by the tension that had fallen over her and Roxas.

"We can leave and come back later."

Roxas shook his head. "No, we're here. It sounds like they're nearby. Probably just around the bush." The gardens were set up so that as soon as you entered you were greeted by all the morning glory varieties and then a wall of vines led you into the rest of the garden area. The area was breathtaking. There were random walls of vines and trees that hid areas from view and fostered secret meeting places and other gorgeous varieties of flowers.

A trail of mosaic tiles beckoned them to follow it towards where Axel's voice was coming from. Roxas looked at the greenery that separated them from their other friend's voice. "Let's just go around this," he indicated the wall of vines. Xion didn't argue and simply followed him, still able to appreciate the sparkling mosaics through the tension.

The pair rounded the corner. Axel and Max were strolling in their direction and Axel greeted the two with a bright smile, masking any unease he might have had at the sight of his two best friends running into them. "Roxas! Xion! I thought I heard you. Xion, I didn't know you loved flowers so much. Always thought seashells were more up your alley."

A pink taint dusted Xion's cheeks. "Yes, I love flowers, too," she explained through her embarrassment. Her cheeks became an even rosier color as something else dawned on her. "Oh! I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything. I was being so loud. It was really inconsiderate of me."

Axel and Max both looked puzzled for a minute before realization dawned on them. Max again had to work to not look too horrified while Axel fell into the role a little easier. He waved one hand around as if to dismiss Xion's words. "Oh, no, we were just checking out the gardens. Seems like a lot of couples do in this in the morning." Axel regarded his two friends for a minute and winked at Roxas. "It's a good spot for a stroll." Roxas rolled his eyes, feeling like he might just scream. Xion was sure her face must be the same color as the roses. Axel was still on about this?

Crossing his arms, Roxas licked his lips and gave Max a critical stare. Max squirmed slightly under the weight of it, unable to maintain eye contact with him. Roxas finally looked back to Axel. "Can we talk for a minute?"

The tallest of the bunch nodded. "Yes, please go on. We're not in any hurry."

"In private," Roxas clarified. "Just me and you," he motioned his hand between himself and Axel. Max frowned but Xion was relieved. Maybe Roxas could hash things out and maybe this tension between them would vanish. It was becoming unbearable.

Axel scratched the back of his head, appearing to be a bit conflicted but gave in after a couple seconds. "Sure. There's a place further up the walkway," he motioned behind him where he'd just come from. He looked at Max. "Do you mind waiting?" Roxas seethed at this, but prayed he wasn't being too overt about it. Max shrugged.

"Fine by me." With his blessing, Axel and Roxas wandered to the area Axel had mentioned, leaving Max and Xion alone.

Max scratched the side of his head and sat down on a bench near Xion. She stared at him for a moment before sitting next to him. This seemed like a good opportunity to get to know Axel's boyfriend.

"So, John, right?" Max didn't respond and Xion frowned, feeling a bit slighted. "Hey, you don't-" but Max cut her off suddenly.

"Oh! Yes!" He looked at her. "Yes, I'm John. Sorry, I spaced out there for a second, didn't really realize what you'd said. That's me." He sighed. "Xion, right?"

Xion gave him an odd look but nodded. "So how long have you been dating Axel?"

Max opened his mouth, but it just kind of hung there for a second as he scrambled to come up with a story. He and Axel had been so busy memorizing their plans regarding Winters, they hadn't come up with anything to tell Xion and Roxas if this happened; of course, Axel had insisted this wouldn't happen when Max mentioned it. Max swallowed thickly, feeling his mouth go dry. He didn't like lying like this. "Uh, how long has it been? Five months, probably?"

"Oh." Xion broke eye contact and stared at the nearby roses. Max felt bad as she clearly was hurt by this news. "It's been that long? He never said anything."

"Well, I just- we just weren't ready to tell anyone. He's been training so much and," Max tried to remember stuff Axel had said to him before. He was positive Axel had said his friends thought he was Keyblade training. He could run with that.

Xion cocked her head and met his gaze again. "So, he hasn't been completely lying? I was thinking maybe he was just hanging out with you this whole time."

Max let out a genuine laugh at this. "No, he just. Well, it's not him. It's me. I just don't want anyone to know yet. Otherwise, he definitely would have told you," he tried to reassure her and hoped he was helping to mend fences for his mentor.

"You're nice, John," Xion murmured, her heart twisting as she felt all kinds of bad for Roxas. It would be easier to dislike him if John wasn't so sweet. She laughed now, too. "Of course, you must be if you're with Axel."

Max offered her a soft smile, impressed with how highly she spoke of Axel. That was comforting. "He's a really great guy," he said. He glanced at where Roxas and Axel had disappeared to. He decided to take a chance and ask a question he already knew the answer to. He was curious how she'd respond. "So, is that Roxas his ex-boyfriend?"

Xion shook her head and looked away again for a minute before turning back to him. "No. They've never been together."

"But Roxas wants to be with him," Max stated. It wasn't a question, just what he'd observed.

Xion's eyes widened and she looked at him. "I-I mean, he would like that." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I don't think they'll do anything." She glanced over to where their friends had disappeared to. "I don't know what Roxas is planning."

Max burst into a fit of laughter at Xion's apology and where her mind had gone. He seriously doubted Roxas would be able to do anything in the gardens; there were other people there and he already knew how much of a mental block Axel had about the situation. Xion stared at him, surprised at his laughter. She frowned a bit when a couple of them ended in a hyuck. She'd heard that before. Max quickly covered his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"I just- it was just so cute how you apologized and how serious you were as if they're going to go get it on in the rose bushes." He burst into another round of laughter and Xion joined in. The thought was a little ridiculous now that she thought about it. There was another hyuck.

It hit Xion where she'd heard that. Oh! Goofy laughs like that, too! She started to ask if he knew Goofy, but clamped her mouth shut. I don't know if he knows about the other worlds. Surely, he does. He doesn't look like he's a native to this world, but I can't be sure without checking with Axel first. Their laughter died down and she felt so relieved that all the tension in the air was gone. She sighed. "You're funny, John."

"Hey, you're the one who started it all," Max shot back, getting accustomed to being called John.

Xion nodded, unable to deny it. "So, you two must be pretty serious if it's been around five months."

Max raised his brows. "I mean, it's only been five months," he pointed out. Xion frowned, not sure she liked that. Max realized his mistake, "But it's getting there," he tried to correct himself, rather lamely.

"Not really that serious, then?" Xion asked, confused.

"I'm not sure," Max replied honestly. He was clueless as to the kind of details he and Axel should have about their fake relationship; also, if he said too much and Axel was spinning Roxas a different story, it would just take one conversation between Roxas and Xion for them to be found out.

Roxas followed Axel a ways up the path and past two more walls of vines. They finally stopped in a clearing area where Verawood trees bloomed all around them, the flowers reminiscent of Destiny Islands. Axel finally came to a halt, noting that no one else was in their general area. He turned to face Roxas. "Okay, what did you want?" he asked easily. "And why do you look so angry?"

Roxas frowned, keeping the fury he felt tightly contained. "Why aren't you training with Yen Sid?"

"The parade," Axel offered. "John wanted to see it."

"So, you left your training because your boyfriend wanted to see the parade?"

It was Axel's turn to frown, sensing the irritation in Roxas's voice and demeanor. "Yeah, I got a couple days off. Yen Sid said it was okay if you want to check with him," he responded carefully, scrutinizing Roxas, wondering if he was losing his mind. "Why are you so worried about it? You'd do the same for Xion."

"I'd do the same for you, too."

"Yeah, you'd do the same for me and Xion," Axel echoed, folding his arms across his chest, feeling oddly victorious at getting Roxas to admit that he'd abandon training for a parade, too. "The parade is a really big deal, apparently, and so John wanted to see it. I checked with Yen Sid and everything. I'm due back after the parade, though." An awkward silence hung over them. One of the few times things felt very strange between him and Roxas, usually the air between them was lighter than this, but the atmosphere felt suffocating to Axel. He wasn't quite prepared for the next words out of his friend's mouth.

"I had sex last night." Roxas looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

Axel squinted his eyes just slightly and they darted around for a moment as if trying to decipher code. This did make sense, though, he and Xion were out checking out the gardens and had been on a dinner date the previous night. "Oh. Is that why you two are out here? Also a couple's vacation? Maybe we can double date."

"With a guy. At a bar. Here in Agrabah," Roxas said slowly, interrupting Axel before he could go on about double dating. I'm here. I'm interested in guys. I'm interested in **you.** See me.

Axel's mind went blank as he tried to process what Roxas was telling him. He was positive he must be mishearing and a little confused why Roxas was unloading all of this on him all of a sudden. His mouth imitated a guppy as he closed and opened it in confusion, at a loss for words. Roxas smirked, enjoying having made Axel truly speechless. After a few minutes, Axel finally found his voice again.

"Is everything okay, then?" Axel asked through his confusion. "It was all consensual, right?"

Roxas quirked his head and a funny look played at his features. "What? Yeah, it was consensual, Axel. What would you have done if it hadn't been?"

"I don't know. I would have done something. If anyone bothers you, you just let me know and I'll take care of it. Same goes for Xion, too."

"Axel, you do remember that I saved your ass in the Keyblade Graveyard, right? I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Axel deflated a bit at this, green eyes sheepish and fond. "I know. I just- I feel responsible for you two, you know?" The heart of the matter. Roxas needed to strike this away, he had to get this idea out of Axel's head.

"We're not your kids and we're both adults, Axel," Roxas tried to keep his voice as even as possible despite all the frustration he was feeling. What he wouldn't give to summon both his Keyblades and start hacking at all the greenery and flowers around them. Xion would be brought to tears, no doubt about it.

"I know," Axel said at length. His shoulders sagged and he stared at the grass beneath their feet for a minute. "I didn't mean to insult you, Roxas, it's just you and Xion both mean so much to me."

Roxas held his tongue and was proud that he didn't roll his eyes. He loved Xion just as much, but how he'd love to hear Axel say that just about him. Without the "and Xion."

"I lost you both," Axel was still speaking. "I don't want that to happen again. Ever." He sighed deeply. "So, yeah, if something or someone is bothering you, I want you to tell me and maybe I can help."

Another awkwardness hung in the air about them and Axel thought he might cave in with all this unexpected tension that Roxas seemed to be thriving on. Roxas considered his words and decided that maybe now was the best time to be bold especially if he had competition like John to worry about.

He closed the gap between them while Axel stared at the grass, oblivious. Reaching out, he wrapped his hands loosely around Axel's wrists and looked up into the vivid jade pools he knew too well. Green eyes widened at the sudden close proximity. Roxas grinned, almost wolfishly, at him. "There is someone that has been bothering me." He was grateful for the extra height he had now as he wouldn't have to reach as far.

"Who?" Axel could barely breathe with the way Roxas's blue eyes were boring into him as if reading his soul. He shivered, bewildered but not upset or unhappy. He was mostly confused.

"You," Roxas replied, tugging at Axel's wrists a little, able to make him bend forward just a bit. Axel's lips parted slightly in surprise at the response and Roxas wasted no time. He pressed his lips gently to his, enjoying the little gasp that sounded from Axel's throat. Axel's lips were soft and petite. The kiss was quick as Roxas didn't expect it to be returned, but it still felt amazing.

Roxas pulled back slightly and smiled up at him. "You've been bothering me," he said lowly, letting Axel work out the implications. He dropped Axel's wrists and stepped away, amused that Axel could only stare at him in a daze. "You're cute when you're flustered," he observed with an airy laugh. This only served to fluster Axel more and his cheeks, like Xion's had earlier, now matched the color of some of the roses scattered throughout the gardens.

"I-I" Axel stuttered, unable to get his throat to work properly, incapable of forming a sentence.

Roxas chuckled again. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything." This moment was perfect and Roxas didn't want anything to ruin it. He didn't want to hear about John, or how Axel might not be able to ever see Roxas that way, or anything of the sort. He just wanted to be able to lock this moment away forever. "Let's go back." He started walking in the direction they'd come from and Axel followed, still speechless. Roxas was amused, usually Axel would say anything he wanted and sometimes he never shut up.

They found Max and Xion where they'd left them, bent over some flowers, Xion gushing to him about how amazing they were. Max noticed the two reenter their area first and promptly stood up, taking note of the satisfied smirk Roxas wore and the stunned expression on Axel's face. He frowned slightly at it; surely, they hadn't actually done anything in the gardens?

"Roxas! Axel!" Xion called out to them as they made their way over. "Look," she pointed at some of the flowers around her. "They're in full bloom. Aren't they gorgeous?"

"Yeah, they are," Roxas agreed. Axel didn't say anything. Roxas grinned at Xion. "There are more of those further up the walkway. I'll take you." He turned to Axel and Max. "We'll catch you later."

Xion beamed at Max. "John, it was so nice to get to know you." Sincerity was clear in her voice much to Roxas's annoyance. "You're such a great guy. I'm so happy Axel has someone like you." Roxas rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from them.

"Bye!" He called out, waving to them, wanting to get away. Xion waved, too, confused at being dragged away but not wanting to make a scene.

Max stared after them and studied Axel for a minute. "So, what happened? You look hypnotized."

Axel reached a hand to his lips, still not quite believing everything that had just happened. "He kissed me," his voice barely a whisper.

Max's jaw dropped. "What?! I can't believe it! That jerk! And with me just right over here. I should go shout at him or something." Max's indignant response helped pull Axel out of his daze.

"We're not actually in a relationship."

Max rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. I know that and you know that." He crossed his arms, still feeling totally insulted. "But _he_ doesn't know that!"


End file.
